¿un cafe?¿un pastel?¿una historia?
by Kuchiki aNgEl
Summary: Hola soy Nell la dueña de una cafetería popular por sus deliciosos postres, pero eso no es lo único que se sirve aquí...¿Que desea?; ¿un café?,¿un te?,¿un pastel? o tal vez, ¿una sabrosa historia?. un hombre infiel, una bailarina huérfana, un matrimonio forzado, el verdadero amor, la fama, el fracaso...todo forma parte del mejor platillo: LA VIDA.
1. prologo

**JOJO AQUÍ CON OTRO FIC! MULTIPLES PAREJAS eh historias, no les dire cuales…jiji algunas algo obvias pero se las pondré difícil!**

**Jojo disfruten:**

**El inicio es contado por el punto de vista de Nell.**

_**¿UN CAFE?¿UN PASTEL?¿UNA HISTORIA?**_

**Prologo: **

Hola son Nelliel, atiendo esta cafetería junto a mis hermanos pues al llegar a Japón necesitábamos un sustento, me gusta mi trabajo, así conoces a muchas personas, algunos ya son clientes regulares, se me algunas de sus historias y tengo una idea de cómo piensan el primero sería el chico que siempre pide un café americano y viene los jueves, es muy guapo, pero hoy no es jueves y el solo cambia la rutina cuando se viene a ver con su novia.

Los días en la ciudad eran lluviosos últimamente, no le gustaba la lluvia, él es Ichigo Kurosaki, tiene 23 años y estudia como abogado, hoy estaba libre en la facultad, hoy vería a su novia; su novia era muy…vivaz, así que la puntualidad no es el fuerte de esa chica.

-disculpa, puedo sentarme?-le dijo una joven con lentes negros, bufanda y boina francesa blanca, tenía el cabello negro hasta un poco debajo de la barbilla y llevaba un abrigo blanco y botas negras hasta la rodilla con tacón de punta, se me hiso conocida pero tal vez solo se trata de un viejo cliente.

-claro.-dijo el viéndola, jamás lo vi más extrañado de ver a alguien, obvio esa no es su novia.

Bueno dejándolos hablar, no debo escuchar conversaciones ajenas, cosa que me pasa accidentalmente mucho, en otra mesa hay un joven de unos 25 de unos bellísimos ojos verdes y cabello negro, es actor, parece hablar con una mujer, la eh visto pero mis hermanos mayores dicen que es "mala influencia para mí". Ella debe tener unos 30 años cosa que creo por los ojos, la mujer tiene el cabello largo y naranja opaco casi castaño, los ojos grises y casi sin brillo, piel que parece suave y siempre lleva una manicura fina, pero admito que se viste de manera vulgar, ahora lleva algo maso menos decente, de hecho es la primera vez que la veo desarreglada.

-ya te dije que tienes mi ayuda.-dijo él.

- las mujerzuelas no son esposas.-dijo ella, creo que se llama Orihime.-entiéndelo, eres joven aun tienes una vida.

En otra mesa una mujer disfruta con una amiga nuestro postre de masaban con crema de avellana. Mi orgullo personal.

-lisa, no lo repetiré, no es mi novio!-dijo una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos miel.

-hiyori-chan aun eres una niña!

-cállense ambas me enloquecen!-dijo la rubia que es Hiyori a una que se llama lisa y a una clienta habitual mía llamada Mashiro.

Si asi es mi vida…pero me pregunto cómo será la vida de esas personas afuera del establecimiento?

…

_**12 años antes.**_

Una joven de 17 años estaba llorosa en el baño de la preparatoria.

"_fui una estúpida…acabo de echar mi vida por la borda, ¿Qué le diré a mi hermano?"_

Inoue Orihime de 17 años sostenía una prueba de embarazo positiva, y temblaba de miedo.

"_¿qué va a decir el padre?"_

La chica guardo la prueba en su mochila y salió para limpiarse la cara en el espejo.

Mientras afuera del baño, una maestra salía aprisa a de su salón de clases, preocupada, corriendo sin importarle a quien tiraba en el camino.

"_mi niño, soy una imbécil!, no debí dejarlo solo!"_

Tatzuki Arisawa , maestra de 25, acaba de recibir un mensaje de que su hijo de 5 años fue llevado a urgencias hace media hora, por quemaduras de 2 grado.

"_ahora el tratara de quitármelo"_

Mientras tanto en las calles de la ciudad en la zona pobre de rukongai, en un orfanato una joven de 18 años ayudaba con sus maletas a una niñita sonriente.

-al fin saldrás de este basurero Hisana.-dijo el joven de ojos verdosos.

-gracias Toshiro, espero que mi nueva familia me ayude a encontrar a mi hermanita.

-todo saldrá bien, solo tienes 10 años, ¿Cuántos tenía el bebe?

-creo que…-_ "no se nada del bebe de mi mami desde que tengo 6…acaba de nacer."_

Mientras en una de las zonas ricas de la ciudad una mujer veía a sus hijos jugar en el patio.

-Ichigo y Kaien, son tan guapos, de seguro al crecer no les faltaran pretendientes!-dijo su amiga animada. Yoruichi shihoun de 30 años.

-sí, son unas linduras…-dijo masaki Kurosaki de 34 años, que ni se le notaban.

Mientras en el patio una niña empujaba a Ichigo por la espalda.

-jaja! Baka!-dijo ella chocándolas con Kaien.

-riruka…-dijo el pequeño Ichigo furioso volteando y empujándola.

"_qué bueno que Ichigo se lleve tan bien con su futura esposa…" _pensó masaki.

Afuera en una casa cerca de ahí.

-papi! Mira saque las mejores notas de la clase!-dijo una niña rubia con coletas.

El hombre parecía ocupado y tapo el teléfono un momento.

-Hiyori, que bueno linda! Pero vete estoy ocupado!

-nunca tienes tiempo para mí! Quiero a mami!

La pequeña de 6 años sale corriendo del cuarto llorosa.

_**Presente en la cafetería de Nell.**_

¡Si bueno la verdad ni idea de lo que haya pasado antes, en esas vidas, pero no importa yo las endulzare!

…

**Aquí inicia la historia, y el fic trata de ellos, espero que disfruten, Nell narra desde su punto de vista, ella es la narradora, pero no se queda ahí.**

**Dejen reviews!**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Tengan un buen dia!**

**Bye-nee**


	2. un te de miel y un pay

**Aquí el siguiente capítulo gracias por el apoyo! **

**Por cierto la historia ya la tenía pero no sabía como acomodar las historias, pero ya aquí están, espero que les guste!**

**Aquí un capitulo algo amargo para un corazón tan dulce. Contiene OCC.**

_Pensamientos de Orihime._

**Capitulo 1.**

"**un te de miel y un pay"**

-Un té de miel y un pay de queso con canela y rizos de chocolate oscuro…-dijo Nell anotando en su libreta.-creo que eso te vendría bien…

Orihime asintió, esperaba a alguien al parecer, yo la verdad no tengo la necesidad de pedir ordenes, solo con ver el estado de animo de la gente sé que darles, otra razón por la que vengan aquí, es como mi sexto sentido, mis hermanos son más torpes para eso asi que ellos si piden órdenes.

**Pero esa mujer siempre necesita algo dulce, para contrarrestar su amarga vida…**

_**14 años antes…**_

"_Las mujerzuelas no son esposas: Inoue Orihime."_

Ella era de las mejores en su clase, con un gran futuro y de familia humilde, su hermano trabajaba duro desde que tenía 14 para su adoración su pequeña hermanita.

_Yo era una chica parlanchina y alegre, mi vida era buena y no me quejaba, pero me sentía algunas veces algo sola, pero todo cambio el día en que lo conocí…_

-buenos días clase!, hoy tenemos un estudiante nuevo, espero que lo reciban como se merece alguien de su posición.

_Me quede viendo, no parecía un chico como los otros, tenía el cabello negro y ojos cafés._

-buenos días, mi nombre es Tskishima Shukuro.

_Su voz era tan pacífica y masculina a la vez, en mi mente ingenua creí que era de la nobleza._

El pelinegro se sentó a su lado, ella se sonrojo, sus ojos claros le parecieron bellos.

_Era tan inocente, que caí fácilmente en sus brazos y me volví muy dependiente._

En esa época Inoue tenía 15 años, se hizo amiga de Tskishima, siempre se veían y ella al verse tan apegada de él; se aisló de sus amigos.

-pero…Inoue-sempai…-dijo una joven de ojos verdes.

-lo siento, pero él no me puede esperar tan tarde!

-ya solo estas con el!

-gomen!

_Él me decía que me quería y me necesitaba, me gustaba eso, y pensaba que si no estaba con el me dejaría por otra mujer, que una princesa no era nada sin un príncipe…_

Era un bello día en la playa, el atardecer caía y una pareja de jóvenes de 16 años caminaba por la arena.

-me alegro que quieras ser mi novia…Orihime-chan.

-te amo! Shukuro-kun!

_Ese fue mi primera cita, y él siempre fue muy romántico conmigo…_

Un año después sus notas eran más bajas, y había discutido con sora su hermano.

-te odio!

-Orihime!

Ella salió huyendo de casa harta, fue con su novio, estaban en el parque y era de noche ella lloraba desconsolada en su pecho.

-tendrás que mejorar tus notas Orihime-chan…

-hai!

-no llores que arruinaras tu bello rostro…

_Ese día no volví a casa por que pase la noche con él, mi primera vez…fui una tonta!_

Después de eso, una semana después, descubrió el embarazo, pero él se desentendió antes y se fue al extranjero a estudiar nunca volvió, la peli naranja sentía culpa y escapo de casa, no quería decepcionar a su hermano.

_Quise conservar a mi bebe, fue lo más estúpido que se me pudo ocurrir._

Inoue trabajaba limpiando mesas en un bar, pero cuando nació en bebe, no era suficiente así que empezó a dedicarse a la prostitución.

_La salida fácil, que tonta fui!_

A los 19 años la arrestaron y le quitaron al niño. La pelirroja no lucho por la custodia, pues el niño tendría mejor vida con cualquiera menos con una prostituta, pero se deprimió al no poder acariciar sus cabellos negros y ver sus ojitos grises, tratando de deshacer la desdicha inicio con la droga.

_Me hundía en un pozo sin fondo._

Un día un buen hombre empezó a dar clases en la prisión, ella fue un día por curiosidad y conoció a Ishida Uryu.

_Era tan buen hombre, recuerdo sus manos largas y elegantes, siempre presentables, recuerdo como me ayudaba con mis ejercicios de geometría._

-confía en tus capacidades!

-gracias!

Siempre la alentó y cuando lo merecía fue firme, cuando Inoue salió de prisión, que en si solo fue un año, el y ella empezaron a salir, y al año se casó con él.

_Y lo volví a arruinar._

Él era un buen hombre pero, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a la mala vida lo celaba demasiado, cuando Inoue y el tuvieron a su primer hijo Jun, Inoue se volvió aún más celosa a un punto ya nada bonito, todo lo que hacía estaba mal, y las peleas empeoraran más hasta la agresión, ishida al no querer que su hijo creciera con eso, se fue de la casa, en ese tiempo Inoue con un bebe de 3 años sufrió una depresión, solo fue una semana, pero ella no soporto más y pidió el divorcio.

_Fui una cobarde, me di cuenta que no estaba lista para formar una familia y menos para criar un hijo…_

Él le rogo, le dijo que irían a un psicólogo, lo arreglarían, pero ella se negó.

Pero esta vez tendría honor, para que este hijo no la viera con malos ojos en el futuro dejo las drogas y la prostitución, empezó a cantar en un bar elegante, desde ese día han pasado ya cuatro años, se arreglaba obsesivamente para llenar su vacío, hasta el punto vulgar, pero no le interesaba.

_Hasta que lo conocí…_

Ishida se volvió a casar 3 años después de que lo dejo, ella en cambio no quería nada que ver con hombres, la asqueaban. Pero un día que hubo un buen show en el bar, tocaron a su camerino, mientras ella charlaba con las otras coristas.

-esta Inoue Orihime?-dijo un jovencito que trabajaba limpiando mesas.

Ella lo miro extrañada, y fumo de su cigarrillo.

-soy yo, que deseas?

-gracias hanataro, hola, Inoue-san, me llamo Ulquirroa, soy tu fan.-dijo un hombre misterioso alejando al joven.

Ella frunció el entre cejo.

-gracias, pero no doy "fan servirse"-dijo arrogante.

-lose, pero vera…-el joven se quitó la bufanda y los lentes.

Era realmente atractivo, y lo había visto antes, él era un prometedor actor europeo que estaba saliendo en una serie de paga en Japón.

-es un gusto conocerte, yo también soy tu fan…-dijo ella sonriente, sabia como tratar a los clientes poderosos.

-gracias, pero quería proponerte un trabajo…-dijo el sonriente.

_Y vaya que trabajo._

Después de un mes de trabajar con él en la televisora ella, empezó a maquillar a los personajes de la serie. Ella supo que quien la recomendó fue Uryu, que tenía poderosos amigos, pero ella ya era feliz de trabajar en un lugar más "civilizado".

_Mi mejor amigo resultó ser un niñato menor que yo 4 años._

Después de tres meses se Ulquirroa era su amigo más íntimo y de confianza, a veces ella le preguntaba por qué él fue a buscarla al bar.

-pues, cuando Uryu se lo propuso al jefe, este se negó, hablo con migo ya que él fue de las primeras personas que conocí cuando llegue al país hace 2 años, me apoyo y me enseño japonés, así que le debía un favor, decidí ir a conocerte, me gustaba como cantabas, pero me pareció que ese no era tu ambiente.

-gracias…

_Con el los días son más soleados y no me siento…vacía._

Estábamos comiendo después de un largo día de trabajo y estábamos en su apartamento bromeando y hablando.

-Orihime…-dijo él.

-si?

-saldrías conmigo?

Me reí, y él me miro serio.

-de que te ríes?

-ulqui, tengo un pasado desastroso con los hombres, además eres menor que yo!

-y?

Lo mire seria.

-tenemos química, y no te niego que me atraes, pero no quiero arruinar esto…

-no te presionare, pero no me daré por vencido, me gustas y mucho.

-y tú a mi…

_Eso fue hace una semana, pero aun soy una niña…él se ira y conocerá el mundo, conocerá a una de esas mujeres fabulosas y elegantes y se casara con ella y tendrán hijos, yo una mujerzuela, no puedo aspirar a eso._

**Esa es la historia, de Inoue, la chica a la que se acabo la dulzura en la vida antes siquiera de disfrutarla.**

-aquí estas…-dijo el ojiverde sentándose frente a ella, ella sonrió.

-Ya tomaron mi orden.-dijo ella.

-en serio, y que te recomendó?

-algo muy dulce…

-ja! Si sigue así te saldrán caries.

Inoue sonrió cálidamente.

**Mientras en la cocina.**

-cuantas de azúcar le hecho al te?

Nell se detuvo y miro donde la peli naranja.

-ninguna, ya está en su punto…-dijo Nell sonriente.

**Mesa de Ulquirroa y Orihime.**

-aquí tiene, recuerde los príncipes no salvan princesas ahora, las princesas son las que llevan la armadura y no necesitan a uno para pelear- si siempre que creo conveniente suelto un consejo, pero la verdad no sé por qué.

Ella me miro y pestaño, sonrió y asintió.

-también cobras los consejos?

Negué con la cabeza, ¿aun que debería?, mejor no, será mejor atender al joven.

-¿usted va a ordenar?-dije sonriente.

-si

-ya vuelvo.

Será preparare algo más amargo o se empalagara con el momento…

-un mal de amores? O un rico momento?-pregunto mi hermano.

Los mire, ella parecía afligida pero el animaba cada afición de ella y la hacía alegre.

-un rico momento, y un té negro!

-ja! Esto va a estar bueno!

Voltee mi mirada donde Ichigo el joven del café americano hablaba con la misteriosa chica que acababa de llegar. Al parecer hoy no le daré su americano al chico.

-hermano...

-qué?

-hazme una infusión de manzanilla-canela y romero, para Ichigo, creo que se le va a armar!

Si creo que hoy trabajare más de la cuenta.

…

**Qué tal? Quien es la chica misteriosa?**

**Espero que les guste el siguiente capítulo, algunos personajes saldrán más adelante pues, no quiero abarrotar la cafetería de Nell.**

**Nell: **si además, ¿debería cobrar por los consejos?

**Autora: yo recibiré el 99.9% de la ganancias! **

**Nell:** T.T

**Espero que les gustara la historia, hice sufrir un poco a Orihime, pero mira que recompensa, que pasara con esos dos? Quien será el próximo?**

**Dejen reviews! Por fa!**

**Bye-nee!**


	3. pastel de masapan y avellana

**Otra vez aquí minna! Espero que les guste! Este capi es especial! Jojo.**

**Por cierto en este cap, Hiyori es hija de Urahara.**

**Gracias por las reviews!**

"_pensamientos de Hiyori"_

"_**pastel de mazapán con avellana"**_

Mi hermano Peche, no es precisamente la persona más…callada que conozco, realmente perece una anciana chismosa, mientras preparaba el té de Ichigo, empezó a hablar de un tema muy incómodo…la novia de Ichigo, no es no me agrada, es una gran clienta y no es mala persona, solo que no me parece la más adecuada para Ichigo.

_**Flash back de Nell**_

_Era un día soleado, hace un par de meses abrimos y no nos estaba yendo mal, en ese tiempo me costaba hablar en japonés y trataba de no decir mucho pues me salían palabras en ruso que nadie entendía. Ese día no había demasiada gente, entonces como por la tarde llego una joven bien vestida de cabello rojo y ojos del mismo color._

_-¿disculpe?-dijo ella con un tono de voz educado.- ¿Qué me recomienda?_

_Me sonroje, pues apenas y entendí así que me fui a la cocina y mi hermano Donctochaca _**(n.a: no sé cómo se escriba) **_me dijo que le llevara lo que creyera conveniente, así que le lleve un trozo del pastel frio que hice esa mañana, era una capa de pan suave con otra capa gruesa de helado de queso con fresas en rodajas, otra capa de pan suave y cobertura de crema batida y fresas._

_La lleve con un te también de fresa, sin azúcar._

_-aquí tienes…-dije, se veía molesta por que me fui sin decir nada, creo que iba a reclamarme pero se quedó viendo el trozo de pastel y sonrió._

_-estas… ¿son fresas verdad?_

_-si_

_Ella asintió y empezó a reír. Yo la verdad no entendí el chiste._

_**Fin de flash back Nell.**_

Ese fue el día que la conocí de hecho no supe asta mucho después por que se reía, eso fue hace 3 años; después un día vino con Ichigo y entendí el chiste.

-si bueno eh oído que se van a casar, ¿crees que nos contraten para hacer el pastel?-mi hermano seguía hablando.

-no lose, creo que han tenido problemas últimamente.-dijo mi otro hermano.

-no nos incumbe…-dije, ya harta. Salí de ahí y me metí al baño, esos dos parecían ancianas de lavadero, y justo en ese momento.

-está bastante alegre…bueno es toda un tsundere-dijo una chica hablando por teléfono en el baño, creo que es… ¿Lisa?- no, no hemos hablado de eso, la verdad es que no se si siquiera le importe, no estoy siendo cruel, solo creo que no le afectara que se muera alguien a quien prácticamente no conoce, sabes cómo es ella.- me vio en la puerta.-bueno adiós.-colgó el teléfono y salió de ahí.

-mmm, ¿tsundere?-dije para mí, acaso… ¿habla de la rubia bajita? ¿pastel de mazapán con relleno cremoso de avellana y cubierta de chocolate blanco? Duro por fuera y muy suave por dentro -sí, le queda muy bien.

**Al igual que el postre, lo mejor está en el interior.**

_**18 años antes…**_

"_casualmente todos a mi alrededor están sordos: Hiyori Urahara"_

Que una mujer sea fértil y pueda tener hijos no significa que el instinto maternal ya venga en el paquete, desgraciadamente ese fue el caso de Senna Saguragui, la madre de Hiyori.

"_mi familia era lejos de ser perfecta, ni siquiera se le podía llamar familia."_

Senna jamás se interesó realmente por su hija, se había casado con Kiksuke Urahara a los 23, por conveniencia, según ella, para darle una madre a Toshiro, el hijo del primer matrimonio del rubio, y un año después vino Hiyori, pero Senna más que una madre fue… una incubadora.

"_no puedo decir que reconozco a esa mujer como mi madre"_

Una pequeña de cuatro años jugaba en la playa con un joven de dieciséis años de cabello blanco y ojos verde esmeralda. Un hombre rubio les hablo para jugar en el mar.

-¡Senna! ¡ven a jugar con nosotros!-dijo Kiksuke sonriente desde el agua.

-¡ven mami!-dijo la pequeña rubia chapoteando.

Senna estaba leyendo una revista en su silla de playa.

-estoy ocupada, luego…-dijo fría la mujer sin siquiera mirarlos.

"_nunca la veía y cuando la veía solo fue en contadas ocasiones aun viviendo en la misma casa"_

Se escuchaban gritos en el despacho de su padre.

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER DONDE COJONES ESTABAS?!

-¡NO ERES MI DUEÑO, YO HAGO LO QUE ME PLAZCA!

-¡TU HIJA SE ESTABA MURIENDO DE FIEBRE!

-¡QUE LA SIRVIENTA LA LLEVE AL DOCTOR, PARA ESO LE PAGAS!

Mientras esto sucedía un chico de diecisiete años acariciaba en cabello de la pequeña niña rubia.

-calma monita, todo a a estar bien…-dijo Toshiro.

-onii-chan, ¿Por qué ni mama no me quiere?

El joven de cabello blanco no respondió. Frunció el ceño.

-no pienses en casa feas monita…-beso su frente y no dijo nada más.

-¿Por qué no quiere verme?

Toshiro no dijo nada.

"_un día los gritos pararon"_

Era de noche, Toshiro estaba aún en la escuela, Kiksuke estaba en el despacho y Senna llego a casa furiosa y entro a su habitación.

-¿mamá?-dijo la pequeña Hiyori asomándose a la habitación.

Senna no se inmuto, estaba sacando ropa del closet y metiéndola en las maletas.

-¿Qué haces?-dijo la pequeña.

-ya no soporto más…-dijo Senna más para sí que para la niña.-no te metas en esto…

Tomo todo rápido y se fue.

"_desde ese día venía a casa con la excusa de querer verme pero solo iba a pedir dinero y cuando se le acababa volvía"_

A los seis años Hiyori ya se sentía demasiado sola, su padre trabajaba todo el día y Toshiro estaba ocupado por la universidad, así que ella se enfocó en sus estudios, quería destacar para ser la mejor y su familia lo notara pero cuando entro en la secundaria, creyó que ese esfuerzo no valía la pena asi que empezó a juntarse con otro tipo de personas.

-¡hey Hiyori! llenemos de estiércol los casilleros de las porristas-dijo linnete.

-por supuesto

Y se metía en toda clase de problemas…

"_jaja, si me acuerdo la cara de esas huecas, jajaja"_

A los 16 años Hiyori se metió en un problema más grave…unos amigos y ella decidieron que esa noche irían a grafitiar la parte delantera de la escuela.

-será mi obra maestra!-dijo Loli una chica de coletas.

-¿podrás hacer algo tan elaborado en una noche?-dijo Hiyori mascando un chicle y observando el boceto con aburrimiento.

-¡claro!, con ayuda de la pandilla…-dijo la pelinegra viendo a "la pandilla", la mayoría hombres excepto por Hiyori y ella.

-realmente parece como si el edificio se partiera por la mitad, y saliera una mano…-dijo un joven viendo el dibujo, Hiyori solo ayudaba porque decía que no tenía nada mejor que hacer para no estar en casa.

Esa noche todos se escurrieron dentro la escuela y empezaron a hacer el grafiti, la verdad no quedo de la manera que querían.

Loli esta frente a la escuela con una gota de sudor, Hiyori se quedó con cara de WTF!, y los otros chicos estaban sonrojados a su lado.

-no esta tan mal…-dijo uno tratando de distraerlos.

-¿no esta tan mal? Parece un rayón enorme y eso no parece una mano…más bien parece un pescado…-dijo Hiyori mientras Loli los miraba asesinamente.

-¡IDIOTAS!

Esa misma noche dos horas después…

-tienen derecho a una llamada, y todo lo que digan podrá ser usado en su contra, tienen derecho a guardar silencio…

Bueno al parecer uno de los vecinos llamo a la policía por que discutían demasiado alto. Hiyori no quería ni imaginar la reacción de su hermano, así que llamo a otra persona…

"_fue lo más humillante que he hecho en mi vida"_

-sabes primita debo fotografiar esto para la posteridad.-dijo un hombre sonriente.

-cállate, pelado y paga…-dijo ella maldiciendo internamente.

-todavía que pago tu fianza, chamaca menor de edad.

-sí, lo que digas cállate hirako.

"_Más que mono o colmilluda…odio que me llame prima, el único que nunca me impone nada es Shinji, pero aun así, es molesto que se crea tan superior…"_

Shinji la llevo a su apartamento, ella miro el lugar con fastidio y se lanzo al sillón.

-deberías tener más respeto a tu sempai…-dijo el desde la cocina sacando una cerveza y un refresco par ella.

-lo tendré cuando lo vea, pero de momento estas tu…-dijo ella tomando su refresco.

-pero enserio, si te vas a meter en problemas deberías grafitear algo mejor que pescados y rayones…-dijo el sentándose frente a ella evitando soltar una risotada.

-fue culpa de esos ignorantes…

-por qué…-trato de ponerse serio.-deberías hablar con Urahara-san

-¿para?

-resolver las cosas.

La rubia cerro los ojos, y bebió del refresco.

-nunca hago caso a tus consejos…

-cierto, pero ahora que estas grande debo usar medidas drásticas…-dijo el negando con la cabeza.

Ella frunció el ceño, para reclamar, pero sintió sus labios sobre los de ella, ella empezó a forcejear y querer golpearlo pero solo sintió como su peso caía sobre ella recostándola en el sofá, le quito la chaqueta acariciándola, ella abrió la boca dejando que sus lenguas lucharan furiosas, saboreando sus labios…se separaron por falta de aire.

-eres un idiota…

-sí y tu una fastidiosa…

Volvió a besarla con más intensidad, pero ella se alejó sonrojada. Nadie de su familia hubiera estado de acuerdo con esa relación, pero no importaba, él se acercó y ella lo beso nuevamente, el rubio la acerco, pero al bajar su mano a terreno peligroso, ella lo aparto y le dio un golpe.

-no ahora, maldito pervertido…-dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

El sonrió.

-ni que quisiera acostarme con una mocosa plana y fea como tú.

-ni yo con un descerebrado horroroso.-dijo ella levantándose tomando su refresco y caminando a la puerta.-anda llévame a casa…

El sonrió altaneramente.

-claro no puedes irte sin mi…

Siguieron peleando el resto del camino hasta llegar a casa de la rubia.

"_ese fue mi primer beso…claro que lo desperdicie"_

Hiyori se graduó de la prepa y al entrar a la universidad, que su padre había escogido, conoció a Lisa que fue su rival en los estudios y luego conoció a Mashiro que era una pesadilla.

Mashiro iba hablando sin parar, como siempre, Hiyori miro el calendario con fastidio. Odiaba los inicios de agosto.

-¿qué pasa?-pregunto lisa observando a Hiyori de peor humor que de costumbre.

-odio esta época del año…-dijo escondiendo su rostro en una revista, lisa miro el calendario.

-es la época en la que la tarántula se come al marido…-dijo Mashiro como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿tarántula?¿se le acabo el dinero a Senna?

La rubia la miro con una mirada tan fría que competía con el polo norte.

-no nombres al demonio…atrae mala suerte-dijo Mashiro haciendo cruz con la manos.

Lisa suspiro frustrada.

-vas a cumplir dieciocho, ¿Cuándo lo superaras?

-soy inmadura para eso cuatro ojos…-dijo la chica rubia.

Al llegar a casa, la rubia oyó a la sirvienta bromear con una voz familiar.

-tranquila la bruja del norte no vendrá hoy…-dijo Yoruichi sonriendo desde la sala.

Hiyori sonrió de medio lado.

-¿tú que eres? ¿Doroti?-bromeo echándose al sillón.

"_tengo que admitir que no sé cómo esa mujer tan sexy fue a fijarse el tarado de papa"_

Yoruichi era novia de su padre pero no estaban interesados en casarse.

-no, yo sería el mago y tu padre seria el espantapájaros, tu eres Doroti…-dijo la morena sonriente.

-vale pero fue una lástima que mi casa no la aplastara…

La morena iba a decir algo pero su teléfono sonó.

-¿moshi moshi?

Hiyori no presto atención y se fue a comer, lisa quedo de ir a hacer un trabajo…

Lisa entro al cuarto preocupada, al parecer hablo con Yoruichi antes de llegar, la rubia no pregunto.

"_desde ayer todos tienen pinta de raros, me ocultan algo, además de que la zorra no vino ayer por su cheque…odio que me oculten cosas, lo han hecho desde que soy una niña, nunca me han prestado atención cuando la necesite, ¿Por qué ahora sí?¿que cambia?¿porque si antes no me intereso ahora debe?..¿Alguna vez alguien me pregunto lo que yo quiero?."_

-un pastel de mazapán con crema de avellanas y cubierta de chocolate.-dijo la empleada de la cafetería, dándoselo a Hiyori.-el pasado es para aprender de el no para vivir en el…

La rubia frunció el ceño y empezó a comer sin decir gracias.

-discúlpala…-dijo lisa-no tiene modales.

-rico…-dijo la rubia sonrojada, Nell la miro sin entender-te queda rico…otro por favor.

Nell no pudo reprimir mi sonrisa.

-pídeme todos los que quieras…

-gracias…-dijo en audible susurro.

-no hay de que…-dijo sin mas.

**Todos necesitamos de alguien, lo que le faltó a esa niña fue que alguien escuchara, solo necesita eso y nada mas eso.**

Mientras bueno mientras le daba a Peshe el pedido de Ulquirroa-sama, oí que alguien entro, al voltear inmediatamente me quede helada.

-¿hermano?-pregunte.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿ya está él te de Ichigo?

-si, peshe ya se lo llevo, ¿por?

-por nada…

En la puerta acababa de llegar rirukia doukamine, pude notar que al llegar a la mesa de Ichigo había tensión con la chica misteriosa…Ichigo estaba algo pálido, aquí ni él te de hierbas ni dios lo salva, ¿en que líos se ha metido este loquillo?

…

**Continuara**

…

**Espero que les haya gustado. Seguro tienen algunas dudas.**

**¿Quién es la chica misteriosa?¿riruka matara a Ichigo?¿Ichigo es infiel o solo es un malentendido?¿que pasara con Ulquirroa y Orihime?¿que paso con senna?¿Hiyori y shinji son algo más que ami-primos?¿habrá segunda temporada de kaichou wa maid-sama?...¿por qué los conejos son tan esponjosos y suaves? Esto y más en el siguiente cap, arigatou!**

**Los veo hasta la próxima.**


	4. capuchino de crema irlandesa

**Aquí otro capítulo! Espero que lo disfruten! Y gracias por sus reviews!**

**Jojo la historia de este capi me ha estado emocionando desde hace un rato, jojo.**

"_pensamientos de riruka"_

"_**Un capuchino con crema irlandesa."**_

_**Ulquirroa, POV.**_

Todo está muy tranquilo, pero Orihime se ve nerviosa.

-¿y bien que dices?

-…-ella suspiro.-felicidades…-dijo algo triste-lo siento yo…yo…-empezó a llorar y salió corriendo de ahí.

Debí suponer que lo mal interpretaría.

Salí corriendo tras ella, todos en la cafetería se no quedaron viendo.

_**Orihime POV**_

Debí verlo venir, me duele el pecho, hace años que no me dolía así.

-¡¿ACASO TIENES ALGO CONTRA MI?!

Dije gritando al cielo, como si quisiera que alguien allá arriba me escuchara. La lluvia caía cantaros, deje que me mojara…él se iba…estaba preparada para esto; y me dolía demasiado.

-sabes…tienes la costumbre de no escuchar…-dijo esa voz detrás de mí.

No podía articular palabra alguna. Solo sentí como me volteo hacia el y me beso, trate de separarme, de huir de ahí, pero se aferró más a mí, deje de resistir y lo bese, fui más brusca, a la mierda todo, algo asi solo sucede una vez, no quería que se fuera, quiero ser egoísta.

Se separó y me miro.

-ven conmigo…

-si…a donde sea…pero con una condición…

-¿cuál?

-ni se te ocurra que me casare de blanco…

El empezó a sonreír. Creo que ha dejado de llover, pero en mi corazón.

_**Fin de Orihime pov.**_

_**Nell POV**_

Orihime salió corriendo, y la siguió el joven con el que estaba, fruncí el ceño se fueron sin pagar, no crean que porque soy sentimental no soy tacaña.

Riruka Doukamine, se sentó alado de Ichigo y la chica misteriosa, decidí acercarme a tomar la orden.

-¿van a ordenar?

-si-dijeron la dos chicas al mismo tiempo, aunque la voz de la chica misteriosa me pareció familiar. La pelinegra iba a decir algo pero Ichigo la detuvo, error de los nuevos, el ya conoce el sistema.

-ella sabrá…-dijo simplemente, se miraron a los ojos, es como si hablaran sin palabras y solo con miradas, eso es muy interesante. Claro que a riruka no le agrado eso.

-entonces para riruka-sama será un capuchino con crema irlandesa y para usted señorita será un mouse de fresa y vainilla.-dicho esto ambas asintieron y me fui a preparar el postre en la cocina, solo alcance a escuchar.

-bien ¿Qué ibas a decirme?

Pero mejor no me meto en sus problemas, sino me veré chismosa.

Empecé con el capuchino, el cual le pedí a mi hermano, yo empecé con el mouse…

**Al parecer riruka necesita algo diferente a otras veces, ella necesita probar algo nuevo y no solo en los postres.**

_**14 años…**_

"_solo conozco una forma de vivir…la mejor: Riruka Doukamine"_

Es bastante obvio que si toda tu vida te han metido una idea en la cabeza, te la termines creyendo, ese es el caso de la familia Doukamine, desgraciadamente una mente joven no puede entender problemas de adultos, cuando los padres de riruka descubrieron que su fortuna estaba en juego unieron fuerzas con una compañía y decidieron que para unir este lazo…¿Qué mejor que el matrimonio?, así que un día mientras la princesita de sus padres jugaba con sus muñecas en su cuarto, los adultos la involucraron en un juego que ella no sabía jugar.

-está decidido que en unos años te casaras con el joven Kurosaki.-dijo su padre.

-¿pero no lo conozco?-dijo la inocente niña de 9 años.

-lo conocerás y se enamoraran con el tiempo, aún falta mucho para eso.-dijo su madre.

"_mis padres me inculcaron una sola cosa en mi vida…siempre he de conseguir lo que quiero cuando quiero y como lo quiero"_

A la semana riruka conoció a los mellizos Kurosaki.

-este es Kaien y este es Ichigo.-dijo una mujer muy amable de cabellos castaños.

-un gusto…-dijo la pequeña refinadamente como toda su vida se le ha inculcado.

Ellos fueron amables, pero parecían aburridos.

"_la primera vez que los vi creí que a Ichigo le habían teñido el cabello"_

Se fueron haciendo amigos inseparables los tres, pero Kaien a los doce enfermo y fue internado en ese tiempo Ichigo se deprimió.

-¿Por qué fue él y no yo?

Riruka, bajo la mirada, la única que lograba consolar a Ichigo era su madre, pero ella estaba cuidando a Kaien en el hospital, Ichigo empezó a llorar, y riruka no soporto verlo así.

-¡no llores!...fue el por qué alguien debe proteger a la familia y ese eres tu…-dijo ella, simplemente relacionando el nombre de Ichigo, pero también sabiendo que el peli naranja era un sobreprotector.

El alzo la mirada lloroso.

-gracias riruka, tu siempre eres una gran mentirosa…-dijo tratando de sonreír.

A riruka le salio una venita en la sien.

-tonto, solo no quiero que mi futuro esposo resulté marica…-dijo volteándose.

-cálmate princesita idiota…

Él estaba sonriendo.

"_ese día descubrí que le alzaba el ánimo insultándolo, pero por alguna razón siempre me ha sido difícil"_

Es fue la razón por la que riruka se enamoró de Ichigo, jamás en la vida le había costado nada, porque era la princesita de sus padres, crecieron juntos aunque no iban a las mismas escuelas, pues riruka iba en una de mujeres y los Kurosaki en una publica, ya que los Kurosaki creían en conseguir las cosas con su propio esfuerzo. Cuando cumplieron 15 años riruka celebro una fiesta muy lujosa en su casa, ese día fue Kaien solamente pues Ichigo fue castigado por pelearse en la escuela, ella se sentía algo rara de no tenerlo ahí pues siempre estaban molestándose y siempre estaba con ella, ese día ella se veía muy guapa llevaba un vestido blanco tipo straples y se había agarrado el pelo en una coleta, también se lo había rizado. Cuando la fiesta acabo y la noche era muy avanzada fue a su cuarto ya cansada, quería abrir los regalos en su cuarto pero al encender la luso yo un golpe, luego otro, eran rocas en su ventanal, lo abrió.

-gracias a dios acabo la dichosa fiesta…-dijo el peli naranja subiendo el balcón viéndola sonriente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo ella sorprendida.

-no quiero que luego te andes quejando de que no te doy nada.

-gracias.

-sí, si lo que digas.-dijo el dándole un estuche.

Ella lo abrió y vio un broche de cabello dorado lleno de joyas como a ella le gustaba, tenía buen gusto.

-esto no fue barato así cuídalo bien ¿sí?-dijo el sonrojado, hasta ella sabía que casi no socializaba con chicas.

-Ichigo…-ella se acercó a él, tenía una camisa blanca desabrochada del cuello y unos jeans gastados.-gracias por venir…

El asintió y se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

-había algo que quería decirte en la fiesta…esto…

-yo también…

-¿en serio?, primero tu…

Ella tomo aire y lo soltó.

-te amo…-dijo ella sonrojada.

El abrió los ojos y miro al suelo incómodo.

-riruka yo…-no hablo porque ella lo beso de improviso. Se separó de ella y le dio la espalda.-perdón pero la verdad no sé qué decirte, me gustas y mucho, pero no te imagino como mi novia. No sería correcto aceptar tus sentimientos si yo no entiendo ni los míos… ¿podrías esperarme?

"_lo espere dos años…pero la respuesta no fue más clara"_

La madre de Ichigo había fallecido y Kaien que estaba en el extranjero, fue avisado por su padre que viajo para hablar con él, pero Ichigo esta vez estaba en una profunda depresión; ese día los padres de riruka habían salido, no la dejaron ir al funeral por que estaba en importantes exámenes y no querían distracciones, ya una semana había pasado del entierro, y la pelirroja fue a ver a Ichigo al llegar a su casa, vio a Ichigo totalmente deprimido, destrozado, parecía que no había dormido y estaba tomando, al verlo riruka enfureció.

-idiota ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

-lárgate…-dijo él.

-estas tomado…

El peli naranja la miro lloroso y la abrazo.

-¿Qué hago ahora?-dijo él.

Riruka lo abraso y trato de consolarlo pero fue inútil, lo tomo de rostro.

-Ichigo, la verdad es que no sé cómo hacer que te sientas mejor, ella ya no está y ahora no sé qué hacer para preservar tu sonrisa, pero por favor no llores, eso me destroza el alma.

-riruka…-dijo el acostándose en sus piernas en el sofá.-¿me amas?

-si…mucho…

Él se paró y la tomo del rostro para besarla.

"_había esperado tanto para ese beso, verlo en ese estado me mataba, no quería verlo así"_

El beso cobro más intensidad al punto en que él estaba sobre ella en el sofá.

-espera…riruka, estaré tomado, pero no tanto…si seguimos…-dijo el dudoso.

-Ichigo, esta va a ser mi primera vez, solo quiero que seas tú…-dijo ella acariciando su rostro.

-también es mi primera vez…-dijo el acercándose y volviéndola a besar.

Terminaron en su cuarto, cuando acabaron la pelirroja lo miro sonrojada.

-Ichigo debo ir a mi casa…-dijo ella, alejándose de él, acaba de descubrir lo posesivo que era, pues aun cuando acabaron la siguió abrasando.

-no te vayas…por favor…-dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-solo fue-ella no sabía decirlo porque le dolía-…sexo…no te lo tomes…-ella no acaba de hablar la beso.

-¿solo sexo?, te quiero, sé que piensas que tal vez no me importaría, pero si me importa…-dijo el viéndola con una mirada penetrante.-no eres solo un consolador riruka…

Ella empezó a llorar.

-no tienes que ser bueno conmigo…no quiero que te sientas obligado…-dijo con dificultad la chica.

-no estoy obligado yo…-él se sonrojo.-¡yo quiero que seas mi novia!

"_ese fue el momento más feliz de mi vida, pero aun siendo su novia, después de la muerte de masaki yo me consideraba más su apoyo emocional"_

Riruka miro a su amiga, Jackie la cual alzo la mirada sintiéndose observada.

-sabes, deberías distraerte, Ichigo sale de viaje mucho, ¿vamos al centro comercial?

La pelirroja asintió y pues ahora ya llevaba dos años saliendo con Ichigo, no quería depender del peli naranja todo el tiempo.

En el centro comercial se entretuvo como siempre, las compras eran una buena forma de distraerse, bueno era su hobbie favorito, en eso se cruzó con un chico peculiar.

-¡jackie!, menos mal que te encuentro…-dijo el chico de cabellos rojo y largo atado en una coleta y raras cejas, bastante cansado de correr-¿te importa si me la robo unos segundos?-dijo el chico jalando a la morena.

-no…-dijo ella apenas el joven se la llevo, parecían discutir algo, de seguro tarea de la universidad.

Ella suspiro y reviso su celular, era otro joven de su universidad pidiéndole una cita.

-iluso.-borro el mensaje.

"_siempre consigo lo que quiero en un pestañeo eso hace mi vida aburrida"_

Miro al chico y a jackie y se alejó aburrida a otra tienda, ahí encontró algo bastante peculiar.

-¡demonios!-dijo una pelinegra de ojos azul índigo.-no hay nada que ponerme…soy un desastre…

La pelirroja miro la montaña de ropa, esparcida y a la chica con un modelo que le quedaba muy mal.

-el color amarillo mostaza no te sienta con esos pantalones, ponte esto.-dijo riruka dándole un conjunto rosa pastel con blanco.

La chica la miro sonriente.

-gracias…¿Cómo te llamas?

-Doukamine Riruka y ¿tu?

-Ukitake Hisana…

"_ese día conocí a mi dolor de cabeza"_

Hisana era de una familia buena de clase media alta, pero eso no le intereso a la pelirroja, sino el súper cerebro de esa chica, al menos en la escuela porque al parecer era torpe para otras cosas de la vida, la pelinegra era parlanchina y muy tierna, de hecho un poco masoquista ya que le gustaba que riruka le diera coscorrones por sus torpezas.

-Doka-chan, eres realmente muy lista, pero eres muy floja, no puedo andar saliendo a cada rato contigo.-dijo la pelinegra mientras hablaban por teléfono.

-¿Por qué no?

-porque a diferencia de ti yo tengo una beca que mantener y un trabajo de medio tiempo al cual no quiero faltar y me despidan.-el sueño de Hisana era la medicina, en cambio riruka estaba estudiando marketing como sus padres.

"_ella siempre se esfuerza por lo que quiere sin importar que, eso me lo enseño ella"_

Un día Hisana a Ichigo y a ella los invito a ver una obra de teatro donde ella trabajaba en la taquilla.

-será romántico, dices que él ha estado de mal humor después de los exámenes…-dijo la pelinegra guiñándole un ojo.

-está bien, le vendrá bien, dicen que esa nueva artista de la compañía es talentosa y vale la pena ver el show.

-eso es positivismo.

Cuando fueron a ver la obra, la pelirroja se quedó fascinada y Ichigo no se aburrió y durmió como pensó, de hecho el también parecía entretenido, pero la cosas después de ese día en vez de mejorar se pusieron…raras.

Su relación con Ichigo era "normal" pero él no parecía con mucho interés últimamente, de hecho lo vio sonriendo más, incluso ella se sintió rara cuando el estaba sonriente a menudo y la invitaba algún lado.

"_él no era así, y ese cambio repentino me asusto"_

Más en la intimidad, pues creyó que Ichigo no había dicho su nombre sino el de otra, se asustó, pero lo ignoro. Hisana le decía que no era algo tan malo, tal vez el quería mejorar la relación y ella estaba paranoica.

-no estoy paranoica, creo que realmente el me engaña…y está enamorado de verdad.-dijo enojada la pelirroja.

Hisana negó con la cabeza.

"_jamás me había sentido tan celosa, pero me alegraba que el fuera feliz y me irritaba, quise saber que pasaba y ahora estoy aquí en una cafetería con una desconocida y mi novio que quedo en hablar conmigo"_

-te escucho…-dijo al ver que se alejó la camarera.

El bebió un sorbo de té y la miro.

-tenías razón de porque estoy raro, lo malinterpretaste y lo entendiste…-dijo el, en eso llego Nell con las ordenes esa mujer es muy rápida.

-un capuchino con crema irlandesa…-dijo Nell dejando el capuchino.-nada es tan doloroso como ver la verdad con tus propios ojos, pero lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte.-dijo la peli verde.

No alcanzó a oír lo que le dijeron a la chica misteriosa, pues esta se quitó la bufanda y los lentes dejando ver a una chica de 17 años, de ojos violetas y piel tan blanca como la nieve o la leche.

-¡dios mío!...-dijo la peli verde sonrojada viendo a la bella joven.

"_esto tiene que ser una broma…"_

**Riruka fue criada como una princesa, pero las princesas egocéntricas y caprichosas, además enojadas; pueden ser peor que las malvadas brujas.**

Lo veía y no lo creía, no puedo creer que este aquí frente a mí y le serví un mouse de fresa con vainilla…este día debía ser el más feliz de mi vida.

-creo que debo presentarlas…-dijo Ichigo.-Riruka Doukamine y Nell, les presento formalmente a Rukia Kuchiki.

…

**Continuara**

…

**Espero que les haya gustado, jeje.**

**De seguro les asombro lo rápido que actualice el fic pero, digamos que ahora tengo una incapacidad muy benéfica…hay que ser positivos.**

**¿Qué pasara ahora?¿de quién es la siguiente historia?¿por qué cojones es Hisana la mejor amiga de riruka?¿ahora que hare con hiyori?¿BUAHAHA?**

**BYE-NEE!**


	5. mouse de fresa con vainilla

**Hola minna! Les traigo un capitulo bien delicioso!**

**Hoy conoceremos una bella historia que en lo personal me moría por escribir. Su apariencia es como en la saga del agente perdido (Rukia). Porque creo que se ve preciosa con ese corte!.**

_Pensamientos de Rukia._

**Capítulo 4.**

"_**Un mouse de fresa y vainilla"**_

_**En la mansión Urahara.**_

-no puedo creerlo…-dijo emocionada una pelinegra enfrente de Toshiro.

-sabes que te prometí que ayudaría a tu hermana y las juntaría.

-Toshiro eres un ángel, gracias-dijo la pelinegra llorosa.-¿Por qué me ayudas?

-porque una vez alguien me ayudo, y sé que se siente que te arrebaten lo que quieres.-dijo el en tono melancólico.

-gracias…

-no, gracias a ti, Hisana.

_**Nell POV**_

Después de servirle el capuchino a Riruka, le serví a la otra joven que al parecer se acaloro y empezó a quitarse la bufanda y los lentes.

-un mouse de fresa y vainilla; nunca quedaras bien con la sociedad, no te preocupes, vive tu vida como tú quieres y sobretodo siendo tu misma.-le dije cuando se quitó la bufanda y los lentes reconocí su rostro…bueno ¿Quién no?

-gracias…-dijo ella empezando a comer su mouse.

-creo que debo presentarlas…-dijo Ichigo.-Riruka Doukamine y Nell, les presento formalmente a Rukia Kuchiki.

Kya! Esto debe ser un sueño hecho realidad. Me incline como debe hacerse con la realeza.

-no soy digna de su presencia, su señoría, ¡no!, su divinisencia…-hay no estoy llorando de emoción.- soy su humilde sirvienta, por favor siéntase como en casa…!oh gran Kuchiki-sama!

Me miraban como loca pero no me iría de esa mesa hasta que esa mujer firmara cada cosa en mi cafetería.

**Hay que darle algo muy suave, para curar las cicatrices del pasado y recibir el presente con una sonrisa.**

_**18 años antes…**_

"_la meta solo es el inicio: Rukia Kuchiki"_

Un bebe está llorando, apenas tiene un año de edad, debajo de un puente en una caja de zapatos, mientras un vagabundo, o como se hace llamar "experto en desechos con estudios en humildad", su nombre es Chad, el joven pepenador de origen humilde oyó los llantos del bebe y lo cargo.

-parece que a ti también te abandonaron…-dijo el hombre moreno lo llevo a su humilde hogar, una casucha cerca del rio de la ciudad de inuzuri; considerada una de las ciudades más peligrosas de Japón.

Chad reporto al bebe a las autoridades pero nadie había reportado a un bebe perdido.

-bien…supongo que eh de ponerte un nombre…-dijo en sentado frente a la bebe que berreaba y reía.-te gusta…¿María?¿Dolly?¿Ruichi?

La bebe parecía no prestarle atención perdida en su mundo, Chad miro el oscuro lugar y vio su casa, el lugar solo era un cuarto y un pequeño espacio que era el baño, la sala y la cocina eran el mismo cuarto, el sofá viejo y roto tenia encima una colcha azul, había libros viejos en las esquinas, de todo tipo, alguno ya tan viejos que parecía que la pagina al pasarla se rompería. Miro una historia vieja que él bebe tomo y jalo una página del libro, Chad cargo al bebe y lo puso el sofá al arrancarle la página de la mano la hoja se rompió dejando el título de ese capítulo, escrito con katana antiguo para luz.

-Rukia…katana antiguo para luz-miro a la bebe que sonreía.-Serás la luz de muchos…Rukia…ese será tu nombre.

"_desde ese día mi nombre fue Rukia"_

Cuando Rukia aprendió a caminar Chad tuvo problemas para cuidarla.

-¡Rukia! ¡Baja de ese árbol o te romperás la cabeza!

-¡no quedo!-dijo la niña con dos coletas y bellos ojos violetas, apenas de tres años.

"_no éramos ricos pero éramos felices"_

Un día cuando Rukia acababa de cumplir los 6 años enfermo, y Chad se preocupó demasiado la cuido día y noche, pero no les alcanzaba para las medicinas, y Rukia se estaba poniendo grave. Chad decidió tomar la decisión más difícil.

-¿es ella?-dijo la mujer vestida como enfermera se acercó a Rukia y le administro tratamiento.

-hace lo correcto, Yatusora-san.-dijo otra mujer.

"_en ese momento mi ingenuamente no comprendía de que hablaban, hasta que me echaron a la realidad como un balde de agua fría"_

Rukia lloraba mientras la subían al auto a la fuerza.

-¡NO! ¡YO NO ME QUIERO IR!

Chad la miraba afuera de su casa.

-¡SERÉ BUENA! ¡YA NO ME SUBIRÉ A LOS ARBOLES!

-tranquila, estarás mejor en el orfanato…-Dijo la mujer.

-¡NO!... ¡PAPÁ!-dijo la pequeña, cuando la metieron al auto.

Chad se volteo y trato de ir tras ella, ¿había cometido un error?, se detuvo al ver la camioneta alejarse, ella estaría mejor lejos de ahí. Mientras una pelinegra lloraba en el interior de coche.

"_en ese entonces no comprendía, y le tuve odio por abandonarme"_

Cuando Rukia llego al orfanato su estilo de vida cambio mucho, ya que no vivía precisamente bien con el vagabundo, pero la verdad el orfanato no era mejor, la gente no era y sigue sin ser muy dadivosa y ese lugar se mantenía gracias a las donaciones. En ese año conoció a un niño de 9 años llamado Renji, al principio se llevaban mal pero se volvió su mejor amigo, también tenía otros amigos. Tampoco vestían muy bien pues igual recibían ropa usada, a Rukia por ser nueva le tocaba ropa más usada que se tiraba rápido. Y por ser la más pequeña no le tocaban zapatos, por lo cual casi siempre la veías descalza.

-te presto mis zapatos Ru-chan-dijo uno de sus amigos.

-no, gracias Yohei-kun-dijo ella mirando los grandes pies del niño. Renji se rompió a reír.

-si le prestas tus zapatos de seguro le quedan como de payaso.

Recibió un puñetazo de la morena.

-idiota…

"_eran esos los momentos por los que me aterrorizaba ser adoptada, y por qué me llego a gustar el orfanato"_

Rukia tomo sus clases de primaria dentro del orfanato, pero los que iban a la secundaria tenían que entrar a una publica, un día Rukia le toco ayudar a barrer el patio, mientras hacía eso una mariposa azulada paso sobre ella, la morena se puso a jugar y dio elegantes vueltas como si bailara, ese día un joven que ayudaba a traer los donativos , por casualidad mientras dejaba una caja miro por la ventana al patio y no pudo evitar sonreír, pensando que una persona con tanto talento no puede estar descalza, ese día a Rukia le llegaron unos zapatos, su primer par.

"_recuerdo lo feliz que me puso, me los ponía todo el tiempo."_

Como paso el tiempo al ser Renji tres años mayor que Rukia, cuando el entro a primero de secundaria, ella estaba en cuarto de primaria, la morena era la más apegada a él pero ese día, ella como siempre que él llegaba se asomaba desde su cuarto para verlo llegar, pero ese día no regreso solo, venía con una chica muy bonita con una delantera más pronunciada, Rukia frunció el ceño, y se vio al espejo, ella estaba sucia y con el cabello alborotado, y no tenía nada delante.

-ella es hermosa y yo…soy patética.-se dijo así misma, ver a esa chica alado se SU Renji le dio un golpe bajo en el orgullo.

Esa noche ella oyó a Renji hablar sobre una beca, en una prepa importante, eso le dolió, pues si el hacía eso seguro conocería a personas más deslumbrantes y se olvidaría de ella. Así que desde ese día se arreglaba más, (hasta donde le permitía su escaso conocimiento de arreglo femenino y lo poco que tenía que casi todo era ropa de chico).

"_eso fue el inicio de todo"_

Rukia estudiaba duro, pero realmente no le gustaba y se aburría, prefería bailar en su cuarto o en patio, prefería oír la música de la radio de la directora, la cual era fan de Nirvana, así que Rukia al oír tantas canciones no solo de esa banda sino que cualquier cosa que pasaba, se aprendió varias, así pensaba en ellas en vez de poner atención en clase.

"_recibí varios castigos y reprimendas por ello"_

Cuando Rukia tenía 11, A ella le empezaron a mandar a vender "pastelitos estilo kansai" **(N.A: Dulce tradicional japonés)**, pero un dio paso a venderlos dentro de un centro recreativo, a la morena se le iluminaron los ojos al ver a las bailarinas profesionales. Descubrió que detrás del espejo de baile había una bodega y se veía el salón de baile, la morena empezó a meterse ahí a escondidas y practicaba como esas bailarinas, quería llegar a bailar mejor que ellas, solo por el hecho de que era divertido. Cuando la morena cumplió 12 un día uno de sus amigos enfermo y la cuidadora la mando a comprar una medicina, Rukia fue a la farmacia pero descubrió que le faltaba dinero y últimamente no tenían mucho dinero en el orfanato, así que regresar sin la medicina no era una opción.

Coloco su gorra en el suelo, suerte que ese día llevo una gorra por el sol.

Suspiro y empezó a cantar una de las muchas canciones que se sabía.

**(n.a: la canción es "Oto no hana" la canta la seiyu de Rukia; Fumiko Orikasa; deberían oírla la mujer canta como un angel) **

_Toki no izumi ni yubi wo hitashitara  
Kakushiteta kizuguchi nibuku itanda_

Wasure tai omoi ni ima sarasara  
Kotonoha ga koborete  
Itazurana kaze soyogi doko ka he tsureteku

Kumo no sono ue no taiyou  
Tooku hirogaru ORENJI  
Owari no nai kono oozora  
Umarekuru ongaku

Yururi yururi  
Fureru tsuchi no ondo wo kanji yasuraide  
Fuwari fuwari  
RIZUMU wo tashikame nagara kizamu  
Yururi yururi  
Ochiru mizu no nagare wo kanji miokutte  
Fuwari fuwari  
Harukasu sono tane no yuruganu bojou_  
…_

La morena dejo de cantar al notar que le fue muy bien.

Hasta le sobro bastante dinero, al regresar no comento nada, todos alabaron a Renji por ser la mejor calificación de su grado y llegar al tercer puesto de la escuela; Rukia y el discutían hasta una de las cuidadoras mando a llamar a Rukia.

-así que tú eres Yatusora Rukia…-dijo un joven de unos 24 años, de cabello blanco y ojos esmeralda.

-sí, ¿Qué se le ofrece?-dijo ella dudosa.

El joven le comento que él tenía un amigo que era director de una escuela de artes y que le veía talento.

-es una escuela en Tokio, mi amigo es Byakuya Kuchiki, ¿te interesaría?

La morena sonrió, la idea de estudiar lo que le gustaba sonaba agradable.

-me encantaría, pero…no puedo pagarla…-dijo triste.

-te daría una beca…

Ella asintió y el joven dijo que vendría por ella para llevársela a Tokio junto con una cuidadora para hacer la prueba.

"_fue como un ángel caído del cielo."_

Rukia fue nerviosa a decirle a Renji que sobre lo de Tokio, el abrió los ojos y parecía sorprendido, le sonrió feliz.

-¿enserio? ¡Qué envidia Rukia!, te volverás famosa y viajaras por el mundo…felicidades.

"_me dolió que no quisiera detenerme, y que no me pidiera que me quedara"_

-gracias…-atino a decir la morena triste.

No solo aceptaron a Rukia, Byakuya se volvió su tutor y la morena no se quedó en Tokio, fue transferida inmediatamente a la academia de artes en Rusia, donde a sus 14 años hizo su debut en una obra llamada: "Invierno en el cielo", donde se ganó el apodo de "princesa del invierno", ahí fue mandada a una gira por Europa, lanzo también discos de música, su carrera de actriz fue también muy conocida.

Ahora Rukia tiene 17, y fue mandada a Japón, ya lo extrañaba, llego a tener un novio en Francia, pero él era muy posesivo y arrogante, por lo cual Rukia decidió olvidarse de los hombres por un tiempo.

"_Hasta que fue ese incidente"_

La obra que había presentado había tenido mucho éxito, al acabar se puso su "disfraz"; unos lentes gruesos, y se ató el cabello en una coleta dejando sus mechones desordenados caer, parecía una colegiala "come libros"; ella empezó a buscar su celular, y mientras iba caminando al salir del camerino resbalo y antes de sentir el golpe de la caída, sintió como la sostenían.

-deberías fijarte…o te pisaran, enana…-dijo un joven muy atractivo de cabello naranja.

Ella lo golpeo enojada.

-¡imbécil!

-todavía que te ayudo…

Ella lo miro enojada.

-te agradecería si no me hubieras insultado…

"_ese día conocí a ese hombre…"_

No sabía cómo la situación había terminado así, pero después de hablar un rato con él se volvió agradable y dejo que la llevara a casa.

-por cierto- dijo el como si recordara algo- ¿Por qué salías de la zona de camerinos?

Ella palideció.

-esto…trabajo ahí.

-ah-dijo el como si no fuera gran cosa.

Rukia descubrió que él iba a ver la obra todos los viernes, el empezó a llevarla a casa y incluso empezó a ir todos los días en ciertos horarios a recogerla, ella se volvió su mejor amiga en 2 meses, incluso salían a algunos lugares juntos pero Rukia jamás le dijo su identidad.

"_pero ya no solo me gustaba su compañía, si no estaba con el me sentía deprimida, incluso llegue a componerle canciones, pero no le diré eso, o le subiré el ego"_

Un día Rukia fue al apartamento de él, muy nerviosa, Ichigo lo noto que se veía nerviosa y se preocupó, la llevo a la sala y se sentó frente a ella.

-¿paso algo?-dijo el notoriamente preocupado.

La morena se sonrojo.

-hay algo que quiero decirte…es muy importante.-dijo la pelinegra, que planeaba decirle quien era pues en poco tiempo ya confiaba en él, pero él le sonrió.

-Rukia, hay algo que también quiero decirte.-dijo el sentándose a su lado tomándola de las manos.

-Ichigo…-dijo ella respirando el embriagante aroma del peli naranja.

El tomo su rostro y la beso, ella abrió sus ojitos violetas a más no poder.

"_sin saber mi verdadero nombre, solo conociendo a la verdadera yo que solo podía ser con el, sin guiarse por mi físico, ya que parecía una "nerd", según él y todo el que me viera con el disfraz, me beso…"_

Ella le correspondió el beso y lo beso de vuelta, fue algo dulce y tierno.

-te amo… no puedo explicarlo, me enamore de ti… te amo Rukia…

La morena lo beso de nuevo. Y se separó.

-Ichigo, yo también te amo, pero hay algo que debes saber…

La morena se quitó los lentes y se soltó el cabello lo desordeno un poco, y quito un poco del maquillaje que llevaba, Ichigo abrió los ojos.

"_sentí miedo a que me rechazara y ni siquiera quisiera ser mi amigo, pero me abrazo y pego su frente a la mía, me sentí tan feliz"_

Pasaron un mes más, desde eso la relación de ambos no cambio mucho, solo que entre sus típicas peleas a veces se callaban la boca con un beso. Un día Rukia ya iba de salida cuando se encontró con alguien en el pasillo.

"_no lo podía creer"_

-¡RUKIA!

La morena se sorprendió.

-¡RENJI!

El nombrado se acercó y la abrazo, ellos conversaron un rato hasta que Rukia recibió una llamada, era Ichigo que la esperaba afuera.

-lo siento…me esperan, ya me vinieron a recoger.

-¡espera!-dijo más nervioso y sonrojado-¿Por qué no salimos a algún lugar algún día?

Ella asintió.

Cuando salió y se encontró con Ichigo le abrió el coche.

-¿Por qué tardaste?-más que molesto parecía curioso.

La morena le conto que se encontró con su amigo de la infancia que había ido a ver a un amigo que trabajaba en el teatro.

-¿Renji? ¿De quién estabas enamorada?-dijo molesto al entrar al apartamento.

Ella asintió.

-y dijo que saliéramos a comer algún día.

Ichigo frunció el ceño bastante celoso. Ella iba a entrar a su cuarto a cambiarse pues ella y Ichigo estaban empapados de pies a cabeza, pero sintió como Ichigo la atrajo a él y la beso, la morena se dejó besar, aun que estaba sorprendida, tumbo en el sillón, de por si Ichigo era algo apasionado, esta vez parecía devorarla, la morena sintió como probaba su boca y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido, el empezó a meter su mano bajo su blusa empapada y mojada, la morena lanzo otro gemido rodeando la cintura de Ichigo con la piernas, jamás habían tenido tal cercanía entre ellos, pues Ichigo quería cuidar la "pureza" de la pequeña bailarina, ella empezó a desabrochar su camisa, parece que Ichigo reacciono antes y se alejó de ella.

-perdón…-dijo el sonrojado con la respiración entrecortada.

Ella frunció el ceño y le dio una cachetada.

-¡imbécil!, ¿Por qué te disculpas?

-no quiero hacerte el amor así…-dijo el quitándose la camisa y sacando la camisa seca del armario.

-¿mojada?-dijo ella sin entender aun en la cama.

-créeme que no me importaría… pero no quiero que sea un revolcón más…-dijo el algo triste. Se votó a verla a los ojos.-quiero que sea especial, sobre todo porque va a ser tu primera vez…

Ella se sonrojo y lo miro un momento.

-ese arrebato de pasión fue… ¿por celos?-dijo ella confundida señalándolo y a ella.

-me duele admitir que si…-dijo ya cambiado.

-la celosa no debería… ¿ser yo?

Ichigo la miro y suspiro.

-mi noviazgo con Riruka no es nada serio…

-has tenido relaciones con ella…-dijo la morena enojada.

-eso fue desquite-dijo el enojado.-además ya no lo hemos hecho, desde que te dije que te amo.

-hace un mes… -dijo parándose de la cama ella.

-tienes razón…

"_hasta ahora la única vez que me ha dado la razón tan pacíficamente"_

-Ichigo también tengo celos, y me duele ser tu amante y solo eso, quiero ser tu novia oficial, no quiero compartirte con nadie, quiero que seas mío y solo mío, quiero que seas el primero y el único que me haga el amor…-dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-tienes toda la razón en eso…

-no es suficiente que me des la razón…-dijo ella en un audible susurro.

-terminare con ella…-dijo el viéndola.-y para que estés segura, tu estarás ahí.

Ella abrió las ojos.

-pero…

-nada de peros y después de eso…-Ichigo se arrodillo frente a ella y tomo sus manos.-me entregare a ti por completo.

Ella se sonrojo a más no poder y alejo las manos de Ichigo.

-¡baka!

El sonrió pues no era precisamente el hombre más romántico en la tierra, pero cuando le daban eso pequeños ataques de romanticismo, hacía temblar las piernas de cualquiera y provocaba esos adorables sonrojos en Rukia.

"_eso me lo dijo hace dos días, pero no creí que me sentiría tan incómoda con esa chica frente a mi"_

Nell una gran fan, sentía que se le salían los ojos al ver a su gran ídolo ahí.

**Rukia nunca tuvo las cosas fáciles y ahora no se pondría suave iba a pelear por el hombre al que amaba, ella era una guerrera.**

_**Riruka POV**_

Por segundos creí que era mi pequeña Hisana, pero no es así, Hisana me dijo que tenía una hermana que no conocía cuando fue adoptada, ¿podría…?

_**ICHIGO POV.**_

Parece que les sorprendió más de lo que esperaba. Pero no me importa, yo amo a mi enana, y hare lo que sea necesario para protegerla.

_**Nell POV.**_

-Bien me retiro…-dije emocionada.

Fui a cobrarle a la mesa donde las tres chicas hablaban.

-Hiyori-chan… -dijo Mashiro algo asombrada.

-¿Qué, no querías estudiar en el extranjero?-dijo lisa molesta.

-si…pero…-la rubia parecía enfadada.

-¿Qué te mantendría en Japón?-dijo lisa insistente.

La rubia se paró bruscamente y negó con la cabeza.

-no lo entienden…-dejo el dinero en la mesa y salió de la cafetería molesta chocando con otro cliente que entraba, casualmente alguien que me amargaba.

-ha pasado tiempo…Nell-dijo sentándose fanfarronamente.

-cállate, grimjomw…

…

**Continuara**

…

**Estoy medio loca ¿no?**

**Gracias por su reviews y su apoyo, realmente me alegro y me emociono al ver sus comentarios, realmente muchas gracias y los invito a leer mis otras historias…**

**Ahí nos leemos!**

**Bye-nee!**


	6. crepa de chocolate

**Arigatou por todas su reviews, alertas y favoritos! Realmente me siento muy feliz!**

**¡Aquí el siguiente capítulo! Espero que les guste. Esta vez BUAHAHA, LES TRAIGO LA HISTORIA DE Nell, al fin sabremos más de la prota! Jaja.**

_Pensamientos de Nell._

"_**Crepa de chocolate"**_

_**Ichigo POV**_

Agradecí mentalmente él te de hierbas que me hizo Nell, mi muñequita estaba alado, claro que jamás le he dicho así, pero para mí es MI Rukia, no me gusta ser posesivo; pero ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado, no voy a perderla aunque tenga que renunciar a todo solo por ella; que por cierto ahora me mira con enojo disimulado.

_**Rukia POV**_

Matare a Ichigo, hare mermelada con esa fresa imbécil, lo querré mucho pero… ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan impulsivo?

-¿tú eres Riruka?

-si-dijo ella aun algo confundida.-mucho gusto, disculpa ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Me sorprendió su pregunta y a Ichigo.

-tengo 17, cumplo 18 a principios de año.

Ella pestaño y dijo que tenía que ir al baño un momento, cuando se fue, pate a Ichigo.

-puedo saber… ¿Qué crees que haces?-dije bajando la voz molesta.

-te dije que terminaría con ella en frente de ti…

-eres un idiota…

_**Ichigo POV**_

Supuse que se molestaría pero creo que si Riruka entiende la situación seria comprensiva además no quiero malos entendidos con Rukia, ¿acaso eso es malo?

_**Riruka POV**_

Empiezo a marcar el teléfono pero me detuve, ¿Qué le iba a decir a Hisana? ¿Cuál sería su reacción? ¿qué pasa si solo es coincidencia?, demasiada información para mi pobre cabeza.

-demonios…-maldije.

Debía pensar cuidadosamente, esa chica es muy famosa, podría afectarla o afectarme cualquier paso en falso. Además eso me lleva a pensar, ¿Por qué Ichigo la trajo?.

_**Nell POV**_

¿Por qué cuando mi actriz y cantante favorita está aquí?¿por qué ese idiota tenía que aparecer?¿por qué demonios está en Japón?¿por qué demonios en mi cafetería?, ¡JA!, perfecto… ahora me ve con esa sonrisa arrogante, irritante y…¿sexy?, ¡¿QUE?! De seguro me está afectando el clima o será que consumo demasiado dulce y la azúcar me atrofio el cerebro.

-¿Qué clase de mal servicio es este?-dijo ese idiota de cabello azul.

-el de tu abuela.-dije con el tono de voz más "amable" que encontré.

-no te enojes, ¿aun tienes el don?-dijo alzando las cejas.

-cállate…-me di media vuelta y le di mi libreta a mi hermano.-tu toma su orden yo me voy a tomar un descanso.

No oí lo que dijo mi hermano y Salí por la puerta trasera, hacia demasiado frio y me abrase, sentí como las lágrimas corrían por mis ojos.

-¿Por qué mi corazón late de esta manera?

_**Adentro de la cafetería.**_

Grimjowm frunció el ceño, ahora lo atendía Peshe con el señor fruncido.

-quisiera una crepa de chocolate.-dijo el peli azul.

-muérete…-dijo el hermano de Nell.

-y tráeme un frapuchino de chocolate igual.-dijo el maldecido sin importarle lo que dijera Peshe.

-si…idiota-dicho esto Peshe se fue a la cocina, ahí vio a la llorosa Nell entrando.

-dame la orden-dijo ella.

-pero le quiero poner gusanos y cosas desagradables.-dijo el emocionado Peshe, pensando en las porquería que pondría en la crepa.

-por eso yo hare la orden.-dijo ella quitándole la libreta.

-pero…

-nada de peros, mira ahí entran esos dos que salieron sin pagar, cóbrales-dijo ella volteándose y empezando a preparar la crepa.

-crepa de chocolate…-dijo Nell enojada- maldito seas.

**Los pequeños detalles pueden hacer feliz a una persona, pero también pueden destruirla.**

_**13 años antes.**_

Rusia es un lugar algo frio, pero uno de los países con cultura más rica, digamos que un buen lugar para crecer, o al menos eso es lo que piensa Barragán el orgulloso padre de Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, la pequeña Nell creció con sus hermanos mayores en la ciudad de Samara cerca del rio Volga, una ciudad llena de la industria moderna, la familia de la peli verde no era rica pero si tenía una buena posición.

"_mis padres eran orgullosos de su nacionalidad, aunque a mi madre jamás le gustó la idea de ser pobre"_

La madre de Nell, Luídmela Tu Odelschwanck no era precisamente una mujer humilde, era trabajadora y ambiciosa, también muy culta y deseaba que sus hijos se sintieran orgullosos también de su país por lo cual les inculcaba una educación estricta, de por si vivían en una ciudad regida de centros académicos de la mejor calidad.

"_Mama no era mala, pero si estricta, conocedora de su nación; los fines de semana nos llevaba al teatro y a lugares culturales, inculcándonos la educación con mano de hierro."_

La pequeña Nell de solo 7 años miraba impresionada el complejo de metal, sus hermanos de 13 y 14 años lo miraban también.

-¿Quién sabe qué es?-dijo Luídmela cruzada de brazos orgullosa.

Los hermanos mayores levantaron la mano, pero Nell no tenía más que una vaga idea. Luídmela señalo con la mirada a Dondochakka.

-¡es el gran Bunker de Stalin! Ya sabes… -dijo el nombrado.

-bien y ¿Cuándo y Por qué fue construido?

Nell levanto la mano apenada.

-Nelliel-dijo su madre esperando respuesta.

-en la segunda guerra mundial, en caso de que los fran…alemanes, tomaran Moscú.-dijo la niña de ojos pardos sonrojada.

-¿ibas a decir franceses?-dijo su madre alzando la ceja.

-me confundí…-dijo bajando la mirada, la madre Nell frunció el ceño.

-Nunca, escúchenme bien, NUNCA bajen el rostro, con orgullo, derechos y alcen el rostro, no muestren sus debilidades.-dijo ella alzando la barbilla.

"_esa fue una de las cosas más importantes que aprendí de mi madre"_

El padre de Nell no era menos firme, y sus hijos lo admiraban, pero el hombre tenía una pasión escondida, rara en un hombre orgulloso y arrogante como el, Barragan AMA la repostería. Así fue como les enseño a sus hijos el arte de hacer postres.

-¡así es Dondochaka!, ahora Nell añade las avellanas y mezcla con la espátula.-dijo el hombre, mientras batía en un bol.

-papa, ¿a qué hora estará lista la "charlotta"?-dijo Nell.

-pronto, falta enfriar la crema.-dijo confiando en la receta que se sabía de memoria.

"_aunque papa era estricto realmente le gustaban las cosas bien hechas, su frase era: -La perfección o nada-, mis padres no son las personas más amorosas del planeta de hecho casi nunca han mostrado emociones, pero cuando hacíamos un postre con papá, podía sentir su cariño en el y los consejos de mamá, me enseñaron mucho, esas dos cosas que para muchos eran insignificantes, para mi fueron las mejores muestras de afecto de mis padres"_

Cuando Nell cumplió los diez años, demostró facultades para la repostería, pero su padre consideraba que sus hermanos tenían más talento en la cocina, cosa que no le importó a la peli verde, iba bien en la escuela, sobre todo en historia, aun así Nell descubrió que tenía un don especial.

-aquí tiene maestra…-dijo la pequeña dándole un pastel de manzana.

-¿me estas sobornando?-dijo la mujer.

-no, pero creo que en un mal momento un dulce no está de más…

La mujer se sonrojo.

-gracias…

Un día la pequeña Nell jugaba en el patio, ese día había hecho mucho frio y estaba abrigada, esperando a sus hermanos, ya que no sabía por qué se le había hecho tarde, mientras se sentaba en el columpio del patio de juegos un niño menor que ella un par de años la miro curioso con sus grandes ojos azulados.

-quítate-dijo el niño a voz firme.

-no-dijo la pequeña de manera orgullosa.

-ese es MI columpio.-dijo el chico frunciendo el ceño.

-no veo tu nombre aquí.-dijo Nell frunciendo el ceño.

-aquí esta…-dijo el niño de ojos azulados señalado el trasero de Nell, la niña se sonrojo a mas no poder y le dio un cachetada.

-¡kya!-dijo ella pataleando.

-¡idiota!, estas sentada sobre mi firma.-dijo el con una gotita de sudor.

-ni modo…-dijo la niña alegre balanceándose en el columpio.

-te maldigo a ti y a tus hijos…-el niño hiso caras de horror tratando en vano de parecer un mago, se detuvo y se sonrojo.-oye… ¿Cómo te llamas?-dijo el apenado.

Ella pestaño.

-me llamo Nell Tu Odelschwanck…-apenas lo dijo fue interrumpida.

-¡TE MALDIGO A TI Y A TUS HIJOS NELL TU ODELSHWANCK!

Ella tenía una gotita de sudor.

"_ese día conocí a mi dolor de cabeza"_

Desde ese día ese niño la molestaba todo el tiempo, ella lo reconoció como el niño de cabello azul.

Un día Nell caminaba para comprar los huevos en la tienda, cuando choco con un niño, casualmente "el demonio azul", como lo llamaba en el colegio, el pequeño se sobo la cabeza, y ella lo miro con enojo.

-incluso camino a mi casa tienes que molestar…-dijo ella parándose.

-¡Grimmjow!-dijo una mujer

-¡diablos!-maldijo al niño, volteo y vio que una mujer lo buscaba, el jalo a la peli verde hacia un callejón.

-¿pero qué…?-ella no acabo de hablar, le tapó la boca.

-no quieres que la bruja te escuche…-dijo el frunciendo el ceño.

-¿bruja?-dijo Nell alzando las cejas.- ¿es tu mamá?

-no-dijo el cortante.

-¿Quién es?

-mi tía…

-parece preocupada… ¿Por qué te escondes?

-no quiero ir con ella, me hace estudiar asta tarde, y ya me canse.-dijo el refunfuñando, se recargo en la pared y se sentó, recargando la barbilla en sus rodillas.

-¿Por qué no le dices a tus padres?

-están muertos.

La peli verde bajo la mirada apenada y se sentó a su lado y reclino la cabeza del niño en su hombro, de una manera un poco brusca.

-lo siento.-dijo ella.

-¿de qué? Ni que tú los hubieras matado…-dijo molesto.

-solo sé que eso se dice en situaciones incomodas.

"_desde ese día se volvió mi mejor amigo"_

-Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez…-dijo un hombre que se ajustaba los lentes.

-¡AQUÍ!-dijo un chico de 15 años, con bastante pereza.

-señor Jaegerjaquez, por favor no suba los pies a su pupitre.

-aja, lo que diga.

Nell no pudo evitar soltar una risita, el profesor alzo una ceja, ella era su ayudante de laboratorio.

Mientras el profesor seguía pasando lista, la peli verde miro al peli azul, el cual le sonrió traviesamente, el joven le lanzo una bola de papel al profesor de espaldas, Nell la cacho, la abrió y había un dibujo del profesor quemado como un científico loco.

-señorita Nelliel, ¿podría compartir con la clase lo que es tan gracioso?

Ella palideció, se estaba riendo.

-No maestro, esto, lo lamento.-dijo ella tirando el dibujo.

El profesor le pidió que lo ayudara a explicar. La clase siguió, cuando acabo Nell empezó a guardar los materiales en la bodega y el profesor le pidió a Grimmjow que la ayudara.

-¿Por qué siempre me metes en problemas?-dijo moletas.

-tú te metes sola…-dijo el haciendo burla.

-no es gracioso…-dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

-es que eres una anciana sin sentido del humor…

Se ganó un golpe.

-¡ya se!, se te quitara el mal humor con una crepa de chocolate…-dijo el en su oído, ella se sonrojo.

-imbécil…

"_yo tenía 17 y el 15, yo estaba de ayudante del profesor."_

Nell y Grimmjow eran muy amigos, pero a Nell le llamaba la atención la forma de ser del peli azul, nunca supo porque, pero sus sentimientos de amistad se trasformaron en amor, no quería arruinar su amistad, además de que muchas chicas andaban tras él, así que ella trataba de no hablar de eso, pero un día mientras ambos caminaban alado del otro regresando a casa, decidió decirle sus sentimientos.

-esto… Grimmjow…-dijo sonrojada.

-¿hum?

-¿Qué piensas de mi como mujer?

La miro confundido.

-me refiero a que…-ella se sonrojo más.

-¿me estas preguntando si me gustas?-dijo el alzando la ceja.

Ella abrió los ojos, no pensaba que fuera tan perceptivo.

-SI

El gruño y frunció el ceño.

-¿te he hecho creer eso?-dijo el confundido.

-no… pero tumegustas-la chica lo dijo tan rápido que el no entendió nada.

-¿?

-Me gustas…-dijo poniéndose enfrente de él cortándole el paso.

El abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué debo decir?-dijo el encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella lo miro como bicho raro.

-que te gusto o que no te gusto.-dijo ella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y de hecho o era.

-pues… no sé, esto…

-¿te gusta algo de mí?-dijo más fastidiada.

-tus… -la miro de pies a cabeza.- ¿pechos?

Ella le dio una cacheta y él se sobo la mejilla y se empezó a reír.

-era broma… -dijo el peli azul.

-sabes que… llámame cuando madures-dijo ella empujándolo y yéndose a su casa.

"_obviamente me rechazo, de hecho fue mi primer rechazo, jamás me había gustado nadie"_

Ese día la peli verde destrozo su cuarto, cosa que noto su madre, la cual le reprendió:

-NELLIEL, ¡NO ERES UN ANIMAL PARA ACTUAR ASÍ!, RECOGE TODO Y HOY ESTAS SIN CENAR.-dijo con voz dura su madre.

"_otra cosa de mama es que para ella las prioridades van así: 1-bienes materiales (lujosos) 2-bienes materiales (esenciales) 3-trabajo… 1,000-familia y problemas sentimentales. Lo cual es un problema para mí y mis hermanos haber nacido en una familia que tiene esos estándares, eh llegado a considerar haber sido adoptada y mis dos hermanos"_

La peli verde revisaba sus opciones de universidad, quería distraerse y no pensar en ese idiota, no la había llamado ni la había detenido, era obvio que no le gustaba. Mientras revisaba sus solicitud su hermano Dondochakka entro a su cuarto.

-¡NELLY!

Ella se voltio a mirarlo, eran las 11:00.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?

-hermana… ¡he tenido una visión!- dijo tomándola de los hombros y señalando con una mano.

-¿?-imaginen la cara de WTF! De Nell.

-quiero abrir una cafetería en Japón y ser el chef y tu podrías ser la dueña y Peshe…

-hermano, si no la controlas… no la fumes-dijo ella con gotitas de sudor.

-hermana, ¡eso es cruel!-dijo llorando con aura depresiva.

Nell lo miro de hecho sonaba interesante, pero eso era una gran apuesta y sus padres no los dejarían…

"_solo un segundo lo pensé y creí que sería mala idea…pero…"_

**8 horas después.**

-esto debe ser una broma…-dijo la peli verde con una venita en la sien.

Sus padres los despedían en la entrada del avión, mientras entregaban sus boletos.

"_bueno de seguro felices de deshacerse de unos sacos de deudas, además se creyeron el cuento de que sería un gran inicio para saber atender un negocio, idiotas…"_

Al llegar a Japón las cosas no fueron fáciles por que se enfrentaron a un GRANDÍSIMO PROBLEMA…

-¡NO HABLAMOS JAPONÉS!-dijeron los tres abrazándose en un mar de lágrimas.

**2 días después.**

-ahora díganlo después de mi… Ogenki desu ka? (¿cómo estás?)

-ogenki desu ka?-dijeron los tres al unísono.

Con el poco dinero que obtuvieron consiguieron una casita, y empezaron a trabajar en otros restaurantes y cafeterías para saber más del negocio en Japón, fueron juntando ahorros, más los ahorros de la universidad de Nell, lograron en solo seis meses abrir el local que querían, aun asi al principio les fue mal pero con el tiempo fueron recibiendo clientes; que les fue interesando la forma de trabajar de los chicos.

-Tu-kun… ¿me da más de ese te de darjeling?

-¡claro que sí!

"_En Japón nos dimos cuenta de que es trabajar con tu propia mano, del buen gusto de los japoneses y… de que mis hermanos son unos imbéciles y me tuve que volver la encargada por que era la única buena con las matemáticas"_

Después de un año recibieron una llamada de sus padres.

-¡me alegro que le haya ido bien, su madre y yo creíamos que vendrían en el primer vuelo cuando vieran que no podían hablar japonés, se superaron!, no son unos inútiles después de todo…-dijo el padre por teléfono burlándose de sus hijos, que con aura depresiva y ríos de lágrimas oían.

-¡PAPÁ QUE CRUEL!-dijeron los tres al unísono.

Nell también empezó a estudiar en una escuela nocturna, y sus hermanos la apoyaron mucho, después de que el joven corazón de la peli verde se rompiera, decidió jamás enamorarse de nuevo, pero lo conoció…

-disculpa…-dijo un chico que entro al lugar, Peshe pego el grito al suelo, el chico parecía más zombi que humano.- ¿me das un café americano?…

El chico al tomarlo agradeció y empezó a estudiar en una mesa mientras ya revitalizado bebía su café.

Nell le llevo un pay de limón, cuando se lo dio la pobre casi pierde el aliento, el chico sonrojado por el calor del café y con la mirada tierna acepto el café de manera amable, y al oír su voz… pues ¡DIOS, PERO QUE VOZ!...

-¿Cómo te llamas?-dijo ella sonrojada a sus 18 años.

-Ichigo Kurosaki…

"_claro que después de un rato me entere que tenía novia, y renuncie a él, ahora solo es como un amor platónico, pero a mi joven edad me impresiono."_

Hoy en día jamás pensó en tener un día tan agitado…pero aun así después de cuatro años…¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACE AQUÍ?

-aquí tienes, la crepa de chocolate y el frapuchino…-dijo ella dejándolos en la mesa del peli azul.

-que ruda…-dijo el molesto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Nell molesta.

El señalo que tenía la boca llena, ella suspiro y se fue a la cocina.

-lo peor es que puedo verlo desde aquí…-dijo Nell con aura depresiva.

-descansa vale, ya se hace tarde y debes ir a la escuela…-dijo Dondochakka.

Ella asintió y salió por la puerta trasera.

**Siempre le he dado consejos los demás, pero la verdad es que aún son una pequeñaja, me pregunto ¿Cuánto falta para que me ría de mis dolores de juventud?**

_**Shinji POV**_

Sonaba genial, pero ella no parecía muy contenta, ¿Qué le digo?

-idiota…-dije mientras veía el cielo desde mi banca.

-no me llames idiota, idiota…-dijo ella molesta.

-tu misma habías dicho que deseabas largarte… ¿Qué te lo impide?

_**Hiyori POV**_

-tu-dije sin pensar.

El me miro sorprendido, demonios, no me gustan las cursiladas.

-Hiyori, lo mejor es que te vayas…-dijo el negando con la cabeza.

-no…-dije ya harta.-siempre todos me dicen que hacer, quiero hacer las cosas a mi manera, lamento no ser una delincuente escolar decente, lamento no ser hija de elite, lamento no tener la familia perfecta, pero toda mi vida han querido modificarme, ¡¿ACASO NO SOY LO SUFICIENTEMENTE BUENA?!

Patee la banca y le di una patada a Shinji, antes de que se quejara de dolor lo jalee de la camisa y lo bese.

-hiyo…-no lo deje acabar o iba a sermonearme.

-tomare la oportunidad, con una condición descerebrado…-dije ya muy enojada, pero conteniendo mi voz, ya es mi turno de escoger.

-¿cuál?

-ven conmigo…

_**Nell POV.**_

Las clases se me hicieron eternas espero que mis hermanos hayan atendido bien el local, ya está muy oscuro y ha vuelto a llover, ¡demonios!, olvide el paraguas porque era una ligera llovizna cuando me fui, ahora está lloviendo a cantaros.

-olvidaste la sombrilla, torpe…

Me voltee y ahí en la entrada estaba ese tonto.

-no me llames torpe, torpe de cabello azul.-dije quitándole la sombrilla

Esta iba a ser una noche larga.


	7. out door: HELADO DE GALLETA

**KONICHIWA MINNA! **

**AGRADEZCO POR EL APOYO ASTA AHORA, YA QUE YA NO PUDE PUBLICAR TAN SEGUIDO COMO LO HE HECHO; LA ESCUELA TIENE LA CULPA, COMO POR UNA ENFERMEDAD GRAVE QUEDE EN CAMA Y REPOSO AL 100% (ÓSEA UNA "HUEVONA", COMO DICEN EN MI PAÍS A LOS FLOJOS.), Y ASÍ ESTUVE 2 SEMANAS QUE APROVECHE PARA PULIRME COMO ESCRITORA Y SUBIR ESTE FIC QUE TANTO DESEABA HACER… SIN MAS PREÁMBULOS, GRACIAS A:**

**-HOLLOWKILIJOY**

**-NESSIE BLACK 10**

**-SKY HYUUGA HITSUGAYA**

**-SNOW KNIGHT**

**-CRISTAL12**

**-ESCARLATA10**

**-KNIGHT ICE**

**-RENRUKI FAN**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y ALERTAS.**

**BUENO AQUÍ UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE LA HISTORIA.**

**Espero que les guste, francamente no soy muy dada a la pareja de Grimmjow y Nell, pero no me desagrada, de hecho si me gusta un poco, aprovecho para promocionar mis otras historias, para varios gustos: (ichirukis- la saga de "Black Sakura" y "cambio de planes") y (si eres Ulquihime- "Black Sakura: luna roja") . **

**ESTE CAPITULO ES SÚPER ESPECIAL. Más bien la nueva "temporada" de este fic!**

**La temporada "OUT DOOR"**

**Bueno sin más preámbulos. **

_CAPITULO NARRADO POR KAIEN._

"_**OUT DOOR: Helado de galleta"**_

Las clases de la universidad acabaron, ¡al fin!, me dirijo hacia los salones del primer curso, ahí está mi repostera personal, bueno así la llamo yo, es una chica extranjera.

-¿Dónde está mi repostera favorita?-dije acercándome a la peli verde.

-lo siento Kaien, hoy tuve un inconveniente y no te traje ningún postre.-dijo la peli verde levantándose de su asiento.

-no hay problema…-dije fingiendo la sonrisa, mi yo interno estaba devastado.

"_¡NO!, ¿qué hare ahora?, sin mi razón de vivir, sin mis adorados postres, ¡¿por qué torito porque?!"_

Es un hecho… debo dejar de ver películas viejas mexicanas…

**(n.a: Kaien habla de una película mexicana llamada "ustedes los ricos", muy vieja que es humor/tragedia, y esa es una frase mega popular, cuando sucede el hecho más trágico de la película.)**

Pero dejando fuera ese doloroso hecho me ha llegado un mensaje de mí adorado mellizo, que maso menos dice así:

_**Hermano, tu oportunidad ha llegado, lárgate ahora mismo a tu apartamento.**_

**p.d: **_**compra helado de galleta.**_

Vi el mensaje sin entender, y salí de la facultad, al llegar a mi apartamento metí el helado de galleta que había comprado de camino a casa, aunque el helado de galleta solo me trae a la mente una palabra:

_Riruka _

Simple, hermosa y hasta con ritmo; al menos para mí.

He estado enamorado de la novia de mi hermano desde que tengo 14 años, pero para mí mala suerte ella solo ha tenido ojos para mi hermano, al cual ella debe desposar para las transacciones y negocios de la familiares, para levantar el imperio de las empresas…bla bla bla…

Solo sé que cuando me di cuenta de mis sentimientos ya estaba en friendzone.

_**Flash back**_

_Era un día de 1910, todo está en tono serpia estilo película antigua, el gran barco del titanic zarpaba del puerto… desde el barco aparece Ichigo con el ceño fruncido._

_-idiota…te equivocaste de flash back._

"ups"

_**Ahora si verdadero flash back.**_

_Una niña pelirroja estaba intentando de conectar el play station, los niños no tenían más de 13 años, un chico de cabellos naranjos dijo que tenía que ir al baño, se quedaron un chico de cabellos brunos y ojos verduscos, junto a la joven de ojos y cabello rojizo._

_-Riruka-chan ¿Cuál juego prefieres?_

_-el de Mario bros-dijo ella aun un poco confundida por los cables._

_-esto, ¿quieres que lo conecte yo?-dijo el alzando la ceja._

_-por favor…-dijo ella dándole los cables._

_El pelinegro empezó a conectar cables y en menos de unos segundos quedo listo._

_-¡mi héroe!-dijo la pelirroja abrasándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla, él se sonrojo._

_-gracias…-dijo el bajando la mirada._

_Ella sonrió y lo miro seria después, miro hacia los lados y se le acerco mucho al rostro._

_-Riruka…-dijo sonrojado, sintiendo el aliento de la pelirroja._

_-¿te puedo preguntar algo?_

_-s-si-dijo el sonrojado a mas no poder._

_Ella se sonrojo, mucho y se acercó más… sus rostros estaban tan cerca y ambos se miraban inocentemente sonrojados, ella abrió sus labios y dejo escapar la oración:_

_-¿le gusto a Ichigo?_

_Kaien se cayó tipo anime, con varias gotitas de sudor._

_-¿te gusta… el?-dijo mirándola, en cierto modo dolido._

_Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y negó con la cabeza._

_-no, no, no, no, no, ¡NO!, ¿Cómo podría gustarme alguien que parece yakuza?_

_-no parezco yakuza…_

_Ella se voltio sonrojada, Kaien también lo vio entrar, Ichigo se sentó indiferente a lado de ellos y jugaron, al parecer no oyó nada, importante claro._

…

_Esa noche Kaien le pregunto a Ichigo que pensaba de Riruka._

_-es de mis mejores amigas, es presumida, consentida, graciosa...-dijo el peli naranja simplemente._

_-¿te gusta?_

_Ichigo abrió los ojos sonrojado._

_-un poco, pero como amiga…_

_Kaien asintió._

_-¿Por qué preguntas?¿te gusta?_

_Él se sonrojo._

_-¡NO!_

…

_Desde ese día era confidente de Riruka, pero ella solo se fijaba en Ichigo y solo en Ichigo, yo trataba de despejar mi mente con mis múltiples novias, que cambiaba como si de ropa se tratase, cuando Riruka cumplió 15 años mi hermano tubo ese día una pelea en la escuela, yo fui solo, al llegar me pareció que se veía hermosa, estuve con ella mucho rato en la fiesta, pero ella parecía decepcionada de la ausencia de Ichigo en su cumpleaños, trate de animarla, pero yo jamás seré el._

_Al llegar a casa, fui al cuarto de Ichigo, estaba vacío y la ventana estaba abierta, se había escapado, después de tres horas regreso, sucio y cansado, me vio y voltio a otro lado tratando de no verme._

_-¿Dónde fuiste?-dije alzando la ceja, Ichigo no es la persona más social que existe._

_-con Riruka… a darle su regalo de cumpleaños.-dijo escuetamente el peli naranjo._

_-ah…-tengo que admitir que eso no me agrado para nada, pero no quería que mi hermano se sintiera mal por mí._

_Paso a mi lado y bajo la cabeza._

_-lo siento…-dijo el en un susurro._

…

_Ella comía helado de galleta de su cono mientras me veía a mí y a mi cita._

_-esto… Kaien ¿Quién es ella?-dijo la pelirroja._

_-¿te llama por tu nombre? ¿Quién es?-dijo una joven de ojos verdes y gran delantera de forma petulante._

_Yo suspire, se supone que había cancelado la cita para ir a la feria con Riruka._

_-ella es mi…-no termine, Riruka me jalo del brazo y recostó su cabeza en mi hombro._

_-vámonos, no quiero oír a otra de tus conejitas playboy…-dijo jalándome._

_Yo me sonroje a más no poder._

_-solo por culpa de esa "pechugona", me compraras 2 conos de helado de galleta._

_Me gaste todo mi dinero en ella ese día, ¿y?, fue de los mejores momentos de mi vida._

…

_Acabo de recibir una beca para irme al extranjero mi madre me mira orgullosa y mi padre llora desconsolado._

_-mi querido hijo… ¡debes darme nietos con bellas europeas!-después de decir eso recibió un golpe de Ichigo en la cabeza._

_-hijo mío, estoy tan orgullosa… habla seguido.-dijo Masaki sonriente._

_-cuídate hermano.-dijo Ichigo sonriendo de medio lado, Ichigo merecía también la beca pero por sus constantes peleas en la escuela no se la dieron._

_Me fui en el avión, a estudiar en Alemania, al llegar, recibí la llamada de una chica a la que ya quería oír._

_-me alegro por ti Kaien…-dijo ella riendo por el auricular, llevábamos 3 horas hablando._

_-sabes esto te va a costar una fortuna…-dije viendo mi reloj._

_-por ti, vale la pena…-dijo ella._

_Me sonroje, no pude evitarlo, aunque a mis 16 años había tenido múltiples novias, no podía evitar pensar en ella._

_Pero bueno, como ya se me estaban subiendo las alas, me la refrescaron._

_Un día llego la noticia de que mi madre había fallecido en un accidente, me sentí fatal, pero no se me permitió viajar a Japón para el entierro, llego mi padre, y lo único que hice fue llorar cuando el llego:_

_-¿Cómo fue…?-dije con voz rota._

_-fue un accidente…_

_-debí estar ahí..._

_-hijo, no te culpes, créeme que no fue culpa de nadie…_

_-¿Cómo esta Ichigo?_

_Ishiin negó con la cabeza._

_Ella siempre había estado ahí, cuando estuve en el hospital, ninguna enfermera sustituyo a mi madre, obvio es mi madre, la noche antes de que llegara mi padre recibí una llamada._

_-¿Estas bien?-dijo ella por el auricular._

_-si…_

_-no suenas convencido…_

_-era mi madre, pero ya no puedo hacer nada…-dije con la mirada fija en quién sabe dónde, al menos esperaba que donde ella estuviera fuera feliz._

_-lo lamento, quisiera estar contigo ahora…-dijo ella algo llorosa._

"_siempre lo estás" pensé, pero no le diría eso por el teléfono y menos en la circunstancia actual.- gracias por estar ahí siempre…_

_Después de eso era obvio que nada seria igual._

…

_He cierto que las alemanas… son unas preciosidades, pero ninguna me saco de la mente a esa niña de cabellos rojos, ni siquiera miyako la novia más enserio que tuve, haya en Alemania._

_-no te entiendo, un día si, un día no… soy humana, no puedo soportar que me compares, Kaien ¿podrías dejar de lastimarme?, acaso ¿me amas?_

_Le mire serio, era un día hermoso y floreado pero el ambiente es el patio de la escuela, al menos entre nosotros, era demasiado tenso._

_-te mentiría, sabes que no soy bueno con las relaciones serias, y haber tenido una contigo…_

_-cállate… -dijo ella apretando los puños.- adiós…-la pelinegra se dio la vuelta y se fue._

_Desde ese día no nos volvimos a hablar, nunca más la he vuelto a ver, la herí y mucho, espero que su siguiente relación sea… mejor, en cambio yo, no sé si algún día tendré una relación seria._

…

_Cuando regrese unos 2 meses después de Alemania, Riruka me recibió en el aeropuerto con un cálido abrazo, desde esa noche no volvimos a comunicarnos._

_-tonto, ¿Por qué no me llamaste?_

_-no tuve tiempo…-dije acariciándole la cabeza._

_-y tampoco saludas a tu hermano… que cruel…-dijo Ichigo llegando atrás de ella._

_Lo abrase, note a Riruka más baja pero creo que fui yo el que crecí, y bueno, Ichigo estaba de mi estatura._

_Note en el camino a casa que Ichigo no me miraba a los ojos y parecía deprimido, probablemente aún no se le pasaba la depresión de lo de mi madre, Riruka me preguntaba sobre Alemania, mientras le contestaba note a Ichigo como queriéndome ocultar algo, y descubrí que era cuando a Riruka se le ocurrió lanzarme el balde de agua fría._

_-además de que Ichigo prometió llevarme al cine, si llevas una de tus múltiples citas, sería divertido ir en una doble cita.-dijo ella haciendo planes para el sábado._

_-¿cita?¿ustedes están saliendo?-dije sorprendido, y dolido._

_-sí, llevamos un poco más de un mes.-dijo ella mirando a Ichigo sonrojada._

_Ichigo frunció el ceño, yo sabía que a lo mucho Ichigo tuvo una novia en la universidad, pero no duraron más de 2 semanas, me parecía raro que Ichigo tomara la iniciativa como decía Riruka, pero si el sentía algo por ella y ella era feliz no tenía que preocuparme, eso sí, si el la lastimaba, le rompería la cara y lo dejaba sin descendencia._

…

_Ya tengo 23 años, se supone que debo ser "maduro", pero en este instante estaba en un cuarto de hospital y mi hermano y yo nos veíamos con miradas asesinas, teníamos golpes por todo el cuerpo._

_-eres de lo peor…-dije con voz ronca._

_-lo se… no debes recordármelo…_

_Suspire, esto sucedió porque mi hermano me confeso que estaba enamorado de una chica que conoció hace poco, unas semanas, y que quería dejar a Riruka por ella._

_-además esa chica es menor de edad…-dije con el ceño fruncido, cosa que no me gusta, no sé cómo le hace el para aguantar._

_-el amor no tiene edad…-dijo él._

_-no me vengas…- dije fastidiado, ¿ahora era poeta?-dijiste que parecía come libros._

_-¿y?, no me fijo en el físico, la quiero por lo que es…-dijo sereno.-además, así tendrás el paso libre con Riruka…-dijo como si fuera lo más obvio, ¿acaso era obvio que aun sentía eso por ella?, realmente no seré actor porque disimular no se me da nada._

_-ella te quiere a ti… no a mí-dije apartando la vista._

_-no me quiere, solo lo cree porque sus padres le meten esa idea, además ella merece algo mejor…_

_-admites que soy mejor…_

_-solo con lo del romance y esas cosas, yo soy el mejor en lo demás…-dijo con sonrisa altanera, me sorprendió porque hace mucho no lo veía sonreír así._

_-tu "nerd", debe ser especial…-dije._

_El asintió._

_**Fin flash back.**_

Desde ese día no he hablado con Ichigo, y ahora me manda un mensaje de la nada… idiota.

Eran ya las 11:09 de la noche, oigo como llaman a la puerta, me esperaba encontrar una pelirroja con ojos llorosos, abrí la puerta y vi a Riruka sonriente, cerro su paraguas, y pidió permiso para pasar, más que una sonrisa de felicidad parecía de tranquilidad, me saludo y vio a la ventana.

-¿lo sabias?-dijo ella sin verme.

-si

Ella volteo y sonrió.

-me sentiría como una tonta de no ser porque en el fondo me lo imaginaba.

-si él te lastimo…-dijo el pelinegro acercándose enojado.

-no lo hizo… me siento mejor ahora…

-¿por qué?

-me libero de una ilusión que yo cree para mí misma… yo me lastime

-me alegro por ti…-atine a decir, ella en ese estado es más hermosa que de costumbre.

Se acercó más tierna.

-pero como dicen…-dijo ella entrando a la cocina y sacando un par de cucharas.

-las penas con pan son buenas…-concluí, ella asintió.

-pero prefiero el helado de galleta…

-a la orden…-dije sacando el helado.

…

**En otro lugar…**

En la ciudad de Karakura hay un bosquecillo de flores de cerezo; este bosquecillo de gran belleza es considerado de los más bellos de Japón, ahora con la luna iluminándolo se ve aún más hermoso, desgraciadamente con las recientes lluvias los bellos pétalos se caerán pronto.

Rukia miraba las flores de sakura, mientras miraba el árbol, Ichigo la contemplaba en silencio.

-¿tengo monos en la cara?... deja de mirarme…-dijo ella.

-no me has dicho nada, desde que Riruka se fue… luego vienes aquí…

-y me seguiste…-dijo ella.

-si… además este lugar está muy escondido, te pudo haber pasado algo…-dijo Ichigo frunciendo el ceño.

Ella lo miro sonriendo dejando que la luna iluminara su sonrisa, el peli naranja entendió de inmediato el mensaje subliminal, no pudo evitar sonrojarse como un tomate.

-a… la… ¿intemperie?-dijo el apenas articulando palabras.

-lo dijiste, que esta noche te entregarías a mi…-dijo ella lanzándose a sus brazos y empezando besar su cuello, Ichigo estaba estático…

Estaban recargados contra un árbol de sakura, de los muchos en esos bosquecillos, el empezó a corresponderle el beso, ella le empezó a desabrochar la camisa recargando sus manos en el abdomen del joven, el desabrocho la blusa y empezó a besar el cuello de la morena mientras decencia hasta llegar al nacimiento de los pechos, la morena lanzo un gemido de placer mientras ella enredaba las piernas en su cintura, este se apartó de ella un poco.

-espera…-dijo sin aliento Ichigo.

-mmm…-gimió ella un quejido.

Él se separó serio y ella lo miro curiosa.

-Rukia yo te amo demasiado… y tú misma lo dijiste; no quieres ser mi amante, y yo jamás te vi solo así… no creo que sea correcto hacerlo… ahora.

-¿Por qué no?

-quiero que cuando lo hagamos por primera vez…sea único… y también te quiero solo para mi…-dijo acercándose sexymente y susurrando lo último en su oído, Rukia sintió un escalofrió en la espalda y se separó un poco, solo la distancia de un beso.

-¿Cómo sería más tuya de lo que ya soy?

-conozco una forma…-dijo el acercándose y acariciando sus labios con los de el.

-¿cuál?

-cásate conmigo…

…

**Continuara.**

…

**KYA! AQUÍ ACABA ESTE CAPITULO, DE SEGURO ME QUISIERON LINCHAR POR TARDARME AÑOS Y SUBIR… ¡ESTO!**

**DE HECHO ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN, LOS SIGUIENTES CAPS YA VIENEN JUJUJU, LLENOS DE MUCHO, MUCHO CONTENIDO, SE SABRÁ MAS DE NUESTROS PERSONAJES!**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y PROMETO ACTUALIZAR MAS RAPIDO!**

**BYE-NEE!**


	8. OD: Daifuku que empalaga parte 1

**Los hice esperar mucho lo siento… pasaron demasiadas cosas, jeje, bueno aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de la historia, con un dulce más tradicional. Hoy les traigo una sorpresota, jajaja! Originalmente este capítulo era de Renji pero a él, le puse otro dulce japonés, y creí que Byakuya era más adecuado para el daifuku, este capítulo es dos días antes de la historia actual… es un poco TatzukiXByakuya pero no es precisamente romántico, jeje espero que lo disfruten.**

**DAIFUKU: es el nombre genérico para que se le dé al mochi (pasta de arroz todo así como aguadita xD) relleno con anko (PASTA DE JUDÍAS DULCES).**

**.:.:::::::::::::::::::::::.:.**

**¡ADVERTENCIA!**

EL CAPITULO NO ES SOLO DE BYAKUYA, ES MULTIPERSONAL (VARIOS PERSONAJES), EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO SI ES 100% BYAKUYA, PERO LA SEGUNDA PARTE.

_Pensamientos._

"_**OUT DOOR: Daifuku que empalaga (parte 1)"**_

2 días antes de nuestra historia original.

**Rusia: Moscú.**

Mientras un joven de cabellos azules acarreaba una caja dentro de una bodega una chica de ojos azules lo miro sonriendo.

-sabes me sorprende lo rápido que has crecido…-dijo la rubia tomando nota de los productos dentro de la bodega.

-hablas como una vieja, Zhana…-dijo el peli azul refiriéndose a la rubia.-solo eres tres meses mayor que yo… cofcof anciana cofcof

Ella le dio un zape en la cabeza y el sonrió levantando otra caja dentro del almacén.

-has madurado bastante Grimmjow…-dijo la rubia observando a otros chicos entregar cajas.

El peli azul se paró en seco dándole la espalda.

-¿qué?

-dije que has madurado…-dijo ella viéndolo.

El peli azul dejo la caja en el suelo.

-debo hacer algo importante, te veo en un mes…-dijo saliendo corriendo del almacén dejando confundida a Zhana.

**Japón: Tokio**

En un escritorio un hombre de cabellos oscuros revisaba su papeleo, últimamente había postulantes con bastante futuro, mientras leía su papeleo una castaña le dejo un platito con tres dafukus, de color blanco, el aparto la mirada de sus papeles y miro a la asistente.

-ni se te ocurra dejarlos, ella te los dejo en la mañana, pero estabas en una reunión…-dijo la castaña retándolo con la mirada y cruzándose de brazos.

-está bien…-dijo el cerrando sus ojos y suspirando, serenamente tomo uno y lo mordió el interior era de anko lo empalago después de un par de mordidas, no era un fan de los dulces.

-Kuchiki-dono, realmente eres un amargado, ¿te empalagas tan rápido?...-dijo ella alzando la ceja.

-no soy fan del dulce, si quieres comete el resto, Arisawa-san, están deliciosos…-dijo de manera tan común y desinteresada que hizo que a la castaña le saltara una venita en la sien…

-eres un…-Tatzuki empezó a respirar y repitió su mantra mental: "_los celotes no tienen maíz, lo celotes no tienen maíz"_

El pelinegro la miro por el rabillo del ojo, realmente era una mujer fácil de molestar.

"_de seguro esta con su mantra, -Los celotes no tienen maíz-, realmente no entiendo ese sistema."_

El siguió el papeleo mientras ella salía de la oficina comiéndose los daifukus a grandes bocanadas y una venita en la sien, ese hombre la estresaba a un grado impresionante, aprovechando las altas horas de la noche, un vestíbulo vacío y poco personal de seguridad viéndola por la cámara; hizo lo que todo empleado responsable y maduro haría: imito al jefe.

-oh soy Byakuya Kuchiki y esta es mi cara de "SOY UN KUCHIKI ME VALE TU VIDA".-dijo ella imitando al pelinegro y haciendo el gesto del pelinegro.

-¿Qué clase de cara es esa?-dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella.

La castaña se quedó helada y volteo temeroso rogando en el interior, repitiendo su mantra para tranquilizarse.

-Urahara-dono…-dijo viendo a un peliblanco con los ojos esmeralda mirándola irónico.-b-bu-bueno… yo… eto…

El suspiro con fastidio y bajo la mirada cerrando los ojos.

-Tatzuki-san…-dijo el molesto, ella trago saliva.- imitas a Byakuya mejor que yo, demonios…

La castaña se cayó tipo anime y lo miro divertida…

-le enseñare si quiere…-dijo ella sonriendo.

-por supuesto debo mejorar mi técnica de "mirada petulante y fría"-dijo el peliblanco.

-no hay mejor que Kuchiki-dono, él es un maestro en esas miradas…-dijo Tatzuki divertida y Toshiro simplemente asintió.

-no hay como el original…-dijo otra voz que hizo que Toshiro y Tatzuki se congelaran.

-¡BYAKUYA!

**KARAKURA. 2:08 am**

Una chica de ojos azul índigo se colocó mejor las gafas mientras revisaba su tesis, este año iniciaría sus prácticas profesionales lo cual la ponía ansiosa, y muy emocionada, mientras tecleaba su laptop, inicio una cancioncita que ella conocía bien, la tonada de "la vie en la rose", era la tonada de su celular la cual le pertenecía a cierto contacto.

-moshi moshi…-contesto el celular de manera natural.

-hola Hisana…-dijo la voz masculina al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿a qué se debe que me llames a estas horas?

-no suenas cansada, tu ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?

Ella sonrió se acomodó en su cama.

-estoy estudiando… pero no me has contestado ¿a qué debo tu llamada?

Se oyó un suspiro al otro lado de la línea.

-te lo diré pero espero que estés sentada…

**A la mañana siguiente: mansión Kuchiki.**

Byakuya estaba desayunando en el gran comedor levanto la vista y miro la hora.

-Hinamori, ¿Rukia no desayunara hoy?-dijo el bajando la mirada como si no interesará, aunque en realidad si le interesaba y mucho.

La castaña que le servía jugo, lo miro sorprendida.

-la señorita Kuchiki se regresó a su apartamento hace una semana…-dijo viéndolo confundida.

El pelinegro asintió, con su expresión de poker, pero por dentro se reprendió por no tener conocimiento de las actividades de su hija adoptiva, es cierto que ella ya no era una niña, pero aun veía a la pequeña niña que cantaba "MOON" **(N.A: "moon" es una canción de la seiyu de Rukia, fumiko orikasa)** mientras bailaba por el salón; además él había supervisado su carrera, ahora ella grabaría un disco en unos días y tendría una entrevista de prensa en uno de los hoteles más importantes de la ciudad. Dejando eso de lado tenía que hacerse cargo de su academia pero mientras subía a su lujoso Ferrari negro, las palabras de cierto peliblanco resonaron en su mente…

_**Flash back**_

_Después de gastar bromas sobre el con su asistente, Toshiro se puso serio._

_-deberías hablar de este asunto con Rukia, ella cumple 18 a inicios del año, pero el apellido sigue siendo mío…-dijo Byakuya colocando las manos debajo de su barbilla y recargándose en su escritorio._

_-sé que es un asunto delicado, pero que su única familia quiera conocerla, ¿en qué te afecta?..._

_-entonces quiero conocer a la chica antes… ¿Cuál es su nombre?_

_- Ukitake Hisana…_

**Fin de flash back.**

No sabía pero por alguna razón lo habían citado en un lugar bastante raro.

Llego enfrente una cafetería pequeña pero algo elegante y simple, entro para encontrarse con una chica de ojos verdosos.

-bienvenido… pase por favor…-dijo la chica de cabellos verdes ofreciéndole un asiento.- el sistema en este lugar es diferente a otros lados así que por favor siéntase cómodo.

El pelinegro se sentó y miro, últimamente llovía mucho, aunque ese clima realmente no lo molestaba, mientras esperaba, vio llegar a una mujer morena de ojos negros y ropa abrigadora pero ajustada y a un joven de cabello rojo y tatuajes, ya que era algo temprano de seguro estaban ahí para un almuerzo rápido, de repente llego una chica pequeña de cabellos azabache y con el cabello pasando los hombros algo ondulado y grandes ojos azul índigo con unos jeans desgastados y una camiseta grande de MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE de color negro, tenía una mochila blanca marca NIKE y unos tenis oscuros. Lo que le llamo la tensión era el parecido con la Rukia, solo que ella parecía más grande, y había algunas diferencias en el tono de cabello, piel y ojos; eso sí era también muy hermosa.

La chica parecía estar un poco… desarreglada, llego con el que atendía la caja y el joven le señalo a Byakuya quien miraba a la chica con una ceja alzada.

"_parece que lo único en común con Rukia… son las facciones del físico"_

-hola, soy Hisana ukitake y tú debes ser Byakuya-sama.-dijo la alegre la joven sentándose frente a él, hablaba como si fueran viejos amigos de toda la vida, cosa que obviamente no era así, es mas eso saco de onda al pelinegro que no podía creer que alguien que acababa de conocer lo llamara por su nombre y además de hablar de "tu" y no de "usted".

"_¿pero quién demonios se cree esta mujer?"_

-sí, y dígame Ukitake-san…-fue interrumpido, grave error Hisana.

-mmm…-ella lo miro incomoda y negó con la cabeza.

-¿pasa algo?-dijo el alzando una ceja.

-no me llame por mi apellido, mejor use mi nombre, ¿a que no está bonito?

A Byakuya le resbalo un gotita de sudor, ¿enserio esa chica tenía 22 años?

-continuo… ¿Hisana…-san?

Ella frunció el ceño e hizo pucheros de nuevo.

-sin honorifico… solo Hisana…-dijo ella sonriendo, en eso llego un joven algo robusto que les sirvió a cada uno, a él una crepa salada, tenía jamón, lechuga, queso y jitomate; a Hisana le sirvieron un platito con daifukus blancos y a ambos les dieron té negro.

-no hemos ordenado…-dijo el moreno viendo su mesa, aunque le agradaba el platillo.

-es que aquí no ordenas, te traen lo que necesitas…-dijo Hisana dándole un enorme mordisco a su daifuku y recargándose en la mesa, el moreno la miro, era algo… machorra, incluso la forma de sentarse de la chica era muy masculina, pero no desagradable y a decir verdad le sentaba bien.

-bueno HISANA-dijo el haciendo énfasis en el nombre de la pelinegra.- por lo que se eres la hermana de Rukia, hermana mayor y estas estudiando medicina, trabajaste en el teatro donde trabajo Rukia…

-me acabo de enterar que es mi hermana, no eh sabido de ella desde que nació, así que no tenía ni idea de cómo era físicamente, Toshiro me ha ayudado con mi búsqueda desde hace años pero su esposa es algo celosa y bueno, no tiene mucho que después de perder el contacto con el volviera a verlo, y me dio la noticia de que mi hermana fue ayudada por usted hace unos años…-dijo Hisana tocando sus labios con su dedo y mirando el techo recordando.

-y dime exactamente ¿qué quieres?

-conocerla y…-Hisana hizo una leve pausa- que viva conmigo y mi familia.

Eso sorprendió un poco al pelinegro que esperaba que la chica fuera más ambiciosa.

-hay un problema en tu petición Hisana…-dijo el, dejando su te en la mesa después de darle un sorbo.- no hay problema en que conozcas a Rukia, tienes todo tu derecho de hacerlo, pero que ella viva contigo es fuera de lugar, ella viaja por el mundo y hace unos meses dejo de vivir conmigo, ella vive sola y no le gusta la idea de que decidan por ella o le den ordenes de hecho es algo rebelde en algunos aspectos y no le gusta depender de nadie, muchos creen que yo fui el que propulso su carrera pero yo solo metí el dinero la ambición e ideas son de ella, crees que estaría a gusto con una familia de clase media que no conoce y de la cual no sabe nada, cuando ya tiene personas a quienes ama por un vínculo emocional más fuerte que el de sangre y de una posición económica alta, básicamente tú le estarías pidiendo que cambie el cielo por lodo, eso es algo egoísta Ukitake-san…

Hisana frunció el ceño mientras bebía su te.

-tal vez no posea tanto dinero como usted, pero no soy pobre y no creo que le gustaría pelear por su custodia en la corte…-dijo Hisana cruzándose de brazos.

-es una mujer egoísta, se lo dejare así quitando la posición económica… además de que Rukia es su hermana de sangre no sabe o conoce nada de ella a nivel personal, ¿a quién preferiría Rukia? A una desconocida que llega de la nada o a quien la ha apoyado y cuidado, dado cariño y comprensión.

Hisana se quedó callada y Byakuya volvió a hablar.

-además de que no ha pensado de que eso de la demanda afectaría la imagen y carrera que ella sola se ha esforzado en construir con sangre, sudor y lágrimas, solo por el capricho de una mujer de la cual jamás ha sabido en su vida…

Hisana bajo la cabeza, era cierto lo que decía, ella no quería problemas y de repente una duda la invadió, y si ¿Rukia no la quería?.

-creo que es todo lo que debo decir…-dijo Byakuya parándose dejando dinero en la mesa.

-aun quiero conocerla…-dijo Hisana levantando la mirada.

El pelinegro la miro.

-este es su apartamento, tal vez la encuentre entre las 8:00 y 12:00 media noche.

Hisana asintió y tomo un papel que le entregaba el moreno.

-y Byakuya… no quiero volver a verte en mi vida…-dijo Hisana tomando el papel incomoda.

-lo mismo digo…-dijo el pelinegro con cara de poker, quien se había llevado una terrible primera impresión de Hisana y viceversa, la pelinegra simplemente tomo la hoja.- suerte y hasta nunca.

Byakuya salió del establecimiento y entro a su auto conduciendo, no quería volver a ver a esa chica tan mal educada, solo esperaba que Rukia fuera feliz, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo… a Rukia y a Hisana les gustaban los daifukus.

"_Al menos tienen algo en común"_

Lo que el moreno no sabía es que volvaria a ver a la morena de apellido Ukitake y más pronto de lo que pensaba.

_**Mientras tanto en el aeropuesto de Karakura.**_

Un peli azul bajaba del avión y veía el lugar sonriendo.

-dijiste que te buscara cuando madurara, pues prepárate Nelliel, por que el demonio azul ha llegado.

_**Fecha actual de la historia. O sea que dos días después.**_

Unos ojitos violetas miraban al techo de su casa…

-estúpido Ichigo…-dijo ella tapándose la cara con una almohada, solo de acordarse de la propuesta de matrimonio del peli naranja la ponía nerviosa, básicamente se había negado y aceptado al mismo tiempo.

_**Flash back.**_

_-cásate conmigo…-dijo él._

_La morena se quedó estática viéndolo, podía ponerse a bailar el Gagnam style de felicidad aceptar y ser feliz por siempre o podía golpearlo decirle que aún era muy joven para casarse y besarlo diciéndole que muchas gracias por ser su novio pero ella volvía a ser soltera y feliz, el problema es el siguiente: no quería hacer ninguna de esas dos cosas y hizo ambas._

_Lo golpeo en el estómago haciendo que el pobre se doblara de dolor y alejándolo._

_-¡por supuesto que me casare contigo grandísimo estúpido!- y salió huyendo._

_Si esa había sido su respuesta._

_**Fin de flash back.**_

Oyó que abrieron la puesta de su habitación y ya que la única persona que tenía llave de su casa se llama Kurosaki Ichigo, no era necesario preguntar quién era.

-tengo que decirlo, jamás creí que me dolería tanto que me dieras el sí…-dijo el sentándose en el borde de su cama y negando con la cabeza y riendo.

Ella se levantó y lo abrazo.

-es que aun soy muy joven…-dijo ella sonrojada.

-lo sé, pero podemos esperar…-dijo el acariciando su cabeza.

-esto… Ichigo…-dijo ella mirando para el techo sonrojada.

El alzo las cejas.

-eso significa que me aguanto hasta que nos casemos… ¿no?-dijo la morena viéndolo interrogante.

El peli naranja sonrió maléficamente.

-si

Y recibió un buen puñetazo que lo dejo inconsciente.

_**En otra parte de la ciudad.**_

Un rubia de ojos dorados suspiraba mientras empacaba todo en su maleta, se iría a estudiar a Grecia y mientras empacaba miro a Mashiro molesta, ¿Por qué demonios esculcaban sus cosas?.

-¡DEJA DE REVISAR MIS COSAS!

Claro fue olímpicamente ignorada por la peli verde.

-Hiyori-chan… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tocaste la flauta?

La rubia le miro y bajo la mirada a sus cosas con desinterés.

-desde los 12 años…

-cuando nos conocimos oí a tu padre decir que te gustaba la música…

-no me gusta, envidio la música…

La peli verde la miro confundida.

-es porque la música es más bonita que tu…-dijo ella con obviedad recibiendo un golpe de objeto volador no identificado patrocinado por hiyori, en la cabeza.

-¡AUCH!

-no es por…-Hiyori cayó un momento.-fue hecha para ser escuchada.

_**Actualmente en la mansión Kuchiki.**_

La castaña fumaba enfrente de en mientras daba vueltas por el despacho.

-eso es algo que nadie hace en estos tiempos…-dijo Harribel sentándose enfrente del moreno.

Byakuya la miro y luego miro sus papeles.

-esa no es una respuesta… ¿Qué dices?-dijo el recargándose en su silla.

-bien cariño, después de 10 años de relación, ambos clanes lo esperaban… está bien me casare contigo… Byakuya…

…

**Continuara**

…

**¿Me quieren linchar? En el siguiente cap la historia de Byakuya y tal vez si dejan una buena cantidad de reviews… ¡BYAHISA!**

**TRANQUILOS EL SIGUIENTE CAP EXPLICARA MUCHO, GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME Y ESPERARME LAMENTO TARDARME PERO ENTRE COSA Y COSA HA PASADO DE TODO, GRACIAS.**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!**


	9. OD: Daifuku que empalaga parte 2

**konichiwa minna! Lo se no tengo vergüenza; Ha pasado un tiempo y desde que publique el cap anterior… y para colmo estoy de vacaciones, pero no me gustaba y lo tuve que reescribir a pesar de tenerlo hace como un mes.**

**Este capítulo contiene ByaNell, byaharrribel y byatzuki: la verdad es que me gustan estas parejas tan crack, como el crack que hace un crunch cuando crack!, si lose mucho crack. Aun no me decido francamente como van a acabar unas parejas… todo depende de que la que se fume la autora sea de calidad…**

**Bueno les traigo jajaja la vida de Byakuya!**

**Respuesta hollowkilijoy: **_¡SI AMMO MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE!_

**Bueno dejando de lado eso espero que disfruten este cap, y gracias por leer.**

_Pensamientos de Byakuya._

_**OUT DOOR: daifuku que empalaga (parte 2)**_

Si bien ahora cierto moreno miraba la ventana de su oficina, respiro y saco su celular, era una decisión seria, jamás creyó estar en tan complicada situación, él era un Kuchiki, demonios no podía darse ciertos lujos que un hombre común si pero ahora ya se encontraba marcando y entrando al ascensor de su oficina.

-¿tatzuki-san?...-dijo el con voz fría.

-¿pasa algo Kuchiki-dono?...-dijo ella al otro lado del teléfono.

-saldré a comer no me pases llamadas…-dijo el colgando y entrando al asesor, si definitivamente, necesitaba darse un respiro.

Bien ahora ya no podía hacer nada, ya estaba frente a su destino y entro al edificio para sentarse en primera mesa más alejada de la entrada en ese momento una chica de ojos pardos apareció frente a él con una sonrisa.

-bienvenido… ¿le apetece probar la nueva receta de daifukus de menta?-dijo la chica.

El suspiro, realmente había intentado muchas veces pero jamás logro que le gustaran los daifukus y los dulces como tal y de no ser por cierta personita cofcof Rukia cof cof, jamás los probaría ni de vez en cuando.

-no me agrada el dulce…-dijo el, la peli verde frunció el ceño y se sentó frente a él con una caja llena de daifukus de colores.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-dele una oportunidad…-dijo ella tomando uno de color verde y dándoselo.

El suspiro y miro el daifuku, no era cobarde, lo mordió y para su sorpresa no era dulce y además estaba delicioso, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de sorpresa.

-sabe usted me recuerda a un caramelo…-dijo ella sonriendo, la miro alzando una ceja en primero porque, esa comparación seria para ligar, pero a una chica; en segundo, porque no le hallaba sentido. Ella sonrió y partió con un pequeño cuchillo a la mitad uno de los daifukus verdosos.- pasta de arroz y anko, esa es la receta original, pero yo puse en mi pasta de arroz más menta que azúcar y en vez de rellenarlo con anko de judías hice una papilla de manzana y manzanilla; por eso no es igual de dulce, le agregue limón… a muchos les pareció acido ese sabor pero creo que es delicioso y refrescante… como usted que no puede ser dulce, pero no todos los postres son dulces…-dijo sonriendo la peliverde, el cerro los ojos ante lo dicho.

-¿siempre comparas a las personas con los postres?-dijo algo divertido en el tono de voz porque su cara de poker no nos dice nada.

-creo que son parecidos en algo… por ejemplo esa persona de ahí- dijo ella señalando a una mujer de grandes atributos que tomaba un té y miraba por la ventana.- ella sería un postre de frutas con chamoy **(N.A: hablo de una especie de salsa picante dulzona, supongo que los latinoamericanos le conocen)**, dulzona pero picante.

Byakuya miro a la mujer y señalo a un hombre con bigote y traje que tomaba un rol de canela.

-¿el que sería?

Nell sonrió y lo miro.

-sería un rol de canela con relleno de pasas y un capuchino, algo clásico simple pero delicioso…

-y ¿tu?

Nell abrió sus ojos cruzo sus manos debajo de su barbilla.

-¿qué te parezco?-dijo ella sonriendo.

-crepa de chocolate, el chocolate no es ni muy dulce ni muy amargo, todo depende quien lo cocine se adapta a casi todo…

-interesante…-dijo ella.

"**los dulces amargos también son deliciosos y los ácidos no son la excepción"**

"_Hay gran diferencia en honor y orgullo: Kuchiki Byakuya"_

Si bien la familia del orgulloso Byakuya Kuchiki es conocida por varias razones: son exitosos; tienen reconocimientos mundiales; son muy honorables y… SON ASQUEROSAMENTE MULTIMILLONARIOS.

¿Pero a que debemos esto?¿acaso tienen un truco de generación en generación?¿son de los consentidos de kami-sama?¿son acaso los elegidos? ¿La autora está haciendo muchas preguntas y esta hartando a todos y que acabe de una vez?... Bien el secreto es… EGO.

Y no hablamos de un simple ego de autoestima que todo humano necesita si no quiere ser un emo a toda regla, no, hablamos de un ego que rosa en el narcisismo, un cinismo y habilidad para creerse unos todo poderosos a quienes no los merece ni la tierra que pisan, prácticamente unos semidioses que lo poseen todo y hacen que los seres inferiores y simples humanos les odiemos tanto como les admiramos… eso mis amigos es el secreto para… ser un forever alone, ja no, más bien para el éxito.

Cosa que se nota en toda esta familia de estirados… perdón "nobles" (nótese el énfasis, no son cualquiera), bueno estos tíos tienen a un personaje muy peculiar que no sigue las reglas del éxito estipuladas por los Kuchiki y ese es: Kotaro Kuchiki el padre de Byakuya, el hombre desde su juventud fue liberal y bastante humilde, eso sí en la universidad todos sus amigos eran bien chippipedos (moneados, drogados, etc), bien al estilo hippie por eso cuando Byakuya nació, su madre decidió que sería más "saludable", que el niño se criara en la mansión Kuchiki lo más lejos de su padre(quien renuncio a la fortuna y a vender su alma a los diablos del capitalismo) su madre que era una persona maso menos pensante (digo maso menos sin ofender porque en primera anduvo con el chipipedo de kotaro) decidió ir a la universidad y hacer una vida digna y ya que era una "simple humana" el clan jamás la reconoció como una Kuchiki; pero si reconocieron a Byakuya. Y así fue como Byakuya boy inicio su vida, sus fríos abuelos decidieron darle educación en casa y como eran tan cariñosos como un cubo de hielo, Byakuya se volvió muy… bueno Byakuya es Byakuya. Básicamente mientras él estudiaba arduamente su padre se hallaba de parranda en alguna cueva de moneados, así que debemos deducir que no se veían mucho.

Bien ya que nuestro querido Byakuya-boo, era estudiante en casa, tenía que ir profesor certificado y ¿quién es ese profesor?...

-bien abre tus libro en la página…-la maestra sonrió y lanzo el libro y se sentó sobre el escritorio.- na! ¿Vamos por un helado?-dijo la maestra.

A el pelinegro le resbalo una gota de sudor, su maestra era muy… liberal.

Yoruichi era su maestra desde kínder hasta la secundaria en preparatoria estuvo en una escuela militar, bueno al final heredo como director la escuela más importante de artes de Japón que su abuelo dirigía con mano firme y su padre visitaba de ves en ves.

…

Byakuya de 21 años miro a su padre con cara de "soy un Kuchiki me vale tu vida", y bajo su mirada a los papeles, su padre fingió llorar T . T

-por fa, mijo préstame algo de billuyo…

Byakuya alzo la ceja.

-¿qué?

-dólares, morlacos, papel verde, DINERO!

Byakuya saco su billetera y su padre puso esta cara * o *, entonces Byakuya miro su cara y en el orgulloso pelinegro veremos una ligera casi invisible sonrisa, pero una sonrisa sádica.

-no, mejor no… pide limosna vagabundo de mierda-dijo fríamente mientras revisaba de nuevo sus papeles.

Su padre: T . T

…

¿Que si eso era lo más incómodo que le había pasado?, ¡sí!, él era un Kuchiki, pero como hombre tenía que responder ante la ley, y ¿Qué hizo el de cabellos brunos?... atropello a una mujer…

-¿está bien?- dijo serio mientras ayudaba a la chica a sentarse dentro del asiento de copiloto.

-si… creo que…

-entonces bájate de mi auto-dijo el igual de serio.

Ella le intento dar una patada que el detuvo, o si la academia militar deja sus frutos nenas…

-eres un…

O si ese día conoció a una de las personas que estarían en su TOP 10 de "relaciones afectivas apache", justo arriba de su padre, justo debajo de Yoruichi, damas y caballeros Tatzuki.

Tatzuki no era mala persona de hecho su personalidad era fuerte y ruda, atractivo en ella, eran casi de la misma edad, pero Tatzuki tenía un hijo de 5 años y un ex esposo y ella estaba peleando la custodia, el como "amigo" le ayudo en cierta manera, ya que ella se negaba a recibir dinero, era luchadora, pero un día hubo un incendio donde falleció el pequeño, ella salió adelante aun y con la agresiones del ex, Byakuya la apoyo y ella empezó a trabajar en la academia como tutora. Siempre le sorprendió lo fuerte que ella era y por eso le admiraba, jamás lo admitiría en público, pero le admiraba por salir adelante aun después de todo lo sucedido.

…

Byakuya frunció el ceño, ya estaba grandecito para esto ¿no?, pero la castaña de Tatzuki insistió, su imagen como hombre de negocios y director estaba en juego, si era momento de… una cita a ciegas.

Miro a la mujer frente a él, orgullosa, fría y honorable, irónicamente se parecía tanto a él que era como verse en versión femenina.

-Tier Harribel, un gusto…

Bien el físico era lo de menos, era hombre obviamente si se fijó, pero no le atraía ni ella a él ni viceversa, al parecer ella es una feminista declarada y el un hombre de tradiciones… bueno para un dorama no para la vida real. Su relación fue de dientes para afuera, o sea que solo era para callar a los medios, ella una importante abogada, a quien acusaban de lesbiana, de hecho es que no tenía problema con que la consideraran así, no lo consideraba ofensivo pero sus clientes no pensarían de esa manera y lo mismo era para el Kuchiki, así que simplemente fue un teatrito que duro muchos años. Con el tiempo surgieron ciertos sentimientos y se volvieron algo formal, pero formal de veras, si ambos tenían cierta química que les agradaba.

…

Un amigo es un amigo, eso decía su "nakama" de la escuela militar, bueno el niño era un superdotado y era 5 años menor que él, pero eso no le quitaba litros de amistad al asunto, y si él, le pedía un favor ahora podía cobrárselo después. Toshiro sonrió ante su frio "nakama".

-enserio es un prodigio… escúchala…-Byakuya sobo el puente de su nariz y vio a la niña de cabellos azabache que está viendo el salón, tenía que admitir que lo cautivaban esos zafiros que tenía como ojos, desprendía inocencia y elegancia, podía pasar como un digno miembro de su clan, aunque con lo loquillo que era su padre tal vez incluso podía salir que era su hermana.

-dime ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Yatuzora Rukia…

Si desde ese día, su vida cambio para siempre…

…

La pequeña miraba con ojitos brillosos y asombrados la casa, cada cosa y espacio por muy diminuto que fuera era apreciado por sus ojitos violetas-azulados que descubrían un mundo nuevo y diferente al que estaba acostumbrada, era bellísimo; y el no pudo ocultar una sonrisa que surco su rostro cuando la vio tan curiosa en la mansión Kuchiki de Rusia, ella se había vuelto su hija adoptiva y es que después de contemplarla, todo el clan estuvo de acuerdo, bueno más bien no tenían opción la cabeza de la familia dijo: se queda, y su palabra es más sagrada que la de Chuck Norris y si se queda, se queda.

Contemplo a su pequeña crecer en pocos años ya era una jovencita que se valdría por sí misma, era un digno ejemplo, y la apreciaba, aunque generalmente era frio con ella, si le quería y mucho, pero debía construirle carácter así que las demostraciones de afecto, que de por si el no conocía muy bien, estaban de más.

Pero un día llego Toshiro llego algo contrariado, y le explico una situación, la familia sanguínea de Rukia quería tenerla de vuelta y él era un hombre egoísta, hasta ahora la cosa que más le importaba era Rukia, además quería saber qué clase de "personas" eran esos susodichos, después de muchas quejas, análisis de sangre y quien sabe cuánta cosa legal más decidió que era una buena persona la dichosa hermana, pero el veredicto cambio cuando la conoció, esa niñata le saco de sus casillas tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no convertirse en shinigami y cambiar la historia de la autora para liberar un bankai. Pero un problema surgió y es que desde que conoció a esa enana mandona de ojos azules, y rebeldía con la gracia de una tortuga, sin pisca de elegancia o algo que la mostrara como una "dama", no podía dejar de pensar en ella, soñarla e imaginarla.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

…

En ese momento sentía algo similar por la chica de ojos pardos verdosos y con gran gusto por los dulces, ¿Qué era esa sensación?, era como si lo leyera, pero se sentía mal si pensaba en la tal Hisana, pero era agradable… ¿Qué eran esos sentimientos?

Ahora se hallaba entrando a su oficina, no quería más problemas pero al entrar se topó con uno enorme.

-¿Quién eres?-dijo el pelinegro fríamente ocultando esas emociones recién descubierta y sepultándolas con toneladas de hielo Kuchiki.

El joven de cabellos alborotados sonrió y lo miro.

-mucho gusto Kuchiki Byakuya, soy Ichigo… Ichigo Kurosaki.

…

"_**no es fácil ser un dulce amago"**_

…

Mientras en otro lugar lejos de ahí…

Grimmjow miraba la ventana de su casa repasando su conversación con la peli verde.

_**Flash back**_

_La peli verde y el iban en silencio debajo del paraguas, ella se sonrojo pues en Japón los paraguas son un signo de romanticismo, ya que besarse o abrasarse en público es mal visto y se considera romántico compartir paraguas con tu "pareja"; pero ellos no lo eran, maldición, habían pasado tres años… era el colmo. Pero ninguno dijo palabra hasta que llegaron a un cruce y esperaron el semáforo._

_-tan calladita como siempre…_

_-tan insoportable como siempre…-dijo ella mirándole con el ceño fruncido._

_-nell… no vine para pelear… eso es pasado, solo quiero…-no cabo de hablar ella lo abrazo.-nelly…_

_-¿serás mi mejor amigo por siempre?-dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos, la miro y compuso una sonrisa falsa._

_-si… seamos amigos… los mejores…-dijo besando su frente dolorosamente._

_**Fin de flashback.**_

El aventó su zapato por la ventana frustrado… en ese momento se oyo un "¡AUCH!", el maldijo y se asomó por la puerta, pero había alguien sosteniendo el zapato en su puerta cuando la abrió.

-¿es tuyo?-dijo ella enojada.

El frunció el ceño y se lo arrebato.

-si ¿y?-recibió un puñetazo, la miro era una chica y no debía golpearla, pero mirándola bien era… hermosa. Estaba mojada por la lluvia y tenía ojos azulados y ropa algo masculina, pero seguía siendo hermosa.

-lánzale zapatos a tu abuela…-dijo ella en tono malévolo y dándose la vuelta para alejase estaba prácticamente dentro de esa casa y ella quería irse estaba histérica, pero él se paró del suelo y la giro, si era impulsivo ¿problema?, quería que ella no se fuera, al menos debía saber el nombre de ese demonio impulsivo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-dijo sonriendo confundido.

Ella se sonrojo por la acción, quiso apartarlo hasta que se topó con esos ojos azul cielo.

-Hisana…-suficiente información para el peli azul, la beso y ella no se quejó.

…

**¿y ahora que hara esta demente? Si lo se soy medio Troll, no la verdad no, pero ya dejen reviews. MIS QUERIDISIMOS FANFICCIONES**

**Nos vemos y gracias por su apoyo!**

**BYE-NEE!**


End file.
